


Catnip it in the bud

by f_imaginings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, OT4, also matchmaking her bf to makeout with a cat boy, alya loves ladybug, alya shameless shipper cesaire, catnip, chat loves pats, chat noir is like a cat, nino loves them blonde boys with green eyes, ot4 endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_imaginings/pseuds/f_imaginings
Summary: After an akuma figures out Chat Noir is weak to catnip, Hawkmoth capitalizes on that. Meanwhile Alya plays Lois Lane to Ladybug's Superman, drags her boyfriend into trouble again and again, and match-makes some heavy petting. Which leads Nino to develop a crush on the catboy, encouraged by his girlfriend, while she goes after her spotted crush in her own, surprising way. But a relationship with a superhero can't lead anywhere, can it? Best to catnip it in the bud, right?





	1. Green Thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladyblog Akuma of the day! - Green Thumb! Definitely not Poison Ivy! Copyright, what copyright?

Either Hawkmoth was picking them better, or Chat Noir’s bad luck was getting worse. Whichever one it was, this placid lovely woman who worked in the nearby plant nursery was utterly _kicking their asses_ , akumatized into Green Thumb, their most challenging adversary yet. 

She spoke to the plants and they obeyed her whims, the power of Mother Nature herself at Green Thumb’s beck and call, and all of this chaos sprung from the sweet little sales clerk being scorned by the new bosses when the family run nursery was bought out by big business. Of all the things. 

Right now Chat was ready to have a few harsh words with her new managers. 

That is, when he wasn’t fighting tooth and claw to escape the thick, fast, and dangerous coiling vines that chased him down. 

“Chat, look out!” Ladybug yelled, swinging through the air. 

It was too late. The vines caught Chat by the ankle, and Green Thumb had him suspended in the air in an instant, thick vines rending him immobile, wrapping him from shoulder to toe. 

“Now I’ve got you, kitty cat.” Green Thumb crooned, lifted by one of her pet vines to stand eye-level with Chat. “That’s what you get for being a naughty kitty and breaking into my garden.” 

The vines squeezed tightly around Chat’s chest and he felt the air being forced out of his lungs as he struggled. Trying a rueful grin, Chat shrugged, his shoulders being the only part of him he could move. 

“So sorry to bother you ma’am. Won’t happen again. What’s say I make like a tree and leaf now, hmm?” 

Before Green Thumb could reply, the purple butterfly insignia flashed across her face and she paused, listening. “You’re right, that does seem to be a pattern. Well I wouldn’t want to be cliched now, would I? Earrings it is then.” 

Chat frowned. That wasn’t good. 

Green Thumb patted the vines that squeezed around Chat, and she smiled all sinister. 

“Oh Ladybug. I didn’t say you could eat my aphids.” 

“Eurgh. Eating aphids?” Ladybug’s voice sounded from across the rooftops, and Chat saw her, yoyo in hand, sticking her tongue out. “Gross.” 

“I wonder, kitty cat.” Green Thumb mused. “You’re always so keen to fling yourself into danger for the aphid eater, but would she do the same for you?” Green Thumb called out across the rooftops to Ladybug. “You don’t want me to hurt him, Ladybug. Because I will.” 

Chat wriggled, tried scratching the vines, clawing his way out. Anything to free himself so as not to put Ladybug in this position. He loathed this, being the hostage. He would _not_ be the reason Ladybug gave up her Miraculous.

Up on the rooftop Ladybug paused, her yoyo stilling.  

“Give me your miraculous and you won’t have to see him suffer.” 

“No, don’t listen to her Ladybug!” Chat Noir yelled, not making any progress with the vines, but not willing to privilege his rescue over Ladybug’s miraculous. 

“Chat…” Ladybug’s voice rang out, uncertain. 

“This can end painlessly.” Green Thumb attempted to continue her coercion but was interrupted by voices ringing out from a fire escape across the street. 

“NO WAY! Come on Ladybug, kick her ass!!!!!” 

“Alya, shut up!”

“Oh my god.” Ladybug groaned, facepalming. 

Alya Cessaire, intrepid reporter for the Ladyblog and Marinette’s best friend had once again ran headfirst into danger, keen to get the frontrow seat for the Ladybug scoop of the day. She had dragged her special friend Nino Lahiffe into danger this time, employing him as her assistant, though what he mostly seemed to be assisting was getting Alya to _shut up and not attract the evil plant lady’s attention_. 

This was just what Ladybug needed. More potential hostages. 

Green Thumb raised her hand, readying a vine to rise in the air and smash against the building. Ladybug had to think fast. 

Leaving Chat dangling perilously, wrapped up in killer vines, Ladybug swung over to the fire escape, landing beside Nino and Alya and tugging them both close to her. “Hold on!” 

With the two teens hanging off her, Ladybug swung away, just in time, the killer vines missing them. 

“Omg Ladybug, any comments on the current situation?” Alya enthused, still filming Ladybug with her camera phone, while Nino was screaming beside her, both of them propelled through the air by Ladybug’s yoyo. 

“Maybe now is not the time Alya!!!” Ladybug gritted out, loathe to leave Chat in danger. “And what on earth were you doing out there??? It’s dangerous! You could have been killed!” 

“You save the city every day, I was just trying to help document your legacy!” Alya pouted. 

“I don’t need you documenting my legacy. If you want to help so badly, stay out of trouble, so I have one less person to save.” 

Nino was still yelling. Heights were not his thing, nor was hurtling through the air at this velocity. 

“And don’t drag your boyfriend along with you!” 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Alya replied. 

“Hey, I’m sort of your boyfriend.” Nino managed to croak out. 

Setting them both down on a roof several blocks away from the danger zone, Ladybug made sure they were both steady on their feet. 

“Sure, whatever.” 

“Ladybug, I genuinely wanted to help you. I didn’t mean to mess this up.” Alya apologised, her expression sincere. “Please, I want to help you. We can help.” 

Nino, feeling decidedly more grounded, chimed in. “Yeah dude, you need backup, you got it.” 

“Right now I need you both to stay here, and out of danger. I need to go back for Chat. Will you stay here?” Ladybug asked them. 

“Sure.” Alya conceded. “But you better call us if Poison Ivy back there gets too much.” 

“Her name is Green Thumb.” 

“Big whoop.” Alya shrugged. 

* * *

 

When Ladybug swung away with Nino and Alya, Green Thumb turned back to Chat. 

“I guess she doesn’t care. Well then kitty, I’m free to do whatever I like to you.” 

Chat hissed at her. “Back off, you Venus fly-trap.”

“Oooh, this kitty has claws.” Green Thumb tittered. “I wonder what else about you is cat-like.” 

Chat bared his teeth at her, hissing and spitting as the vines tightened crushingly around him. He struggled, but the more he struggled, the tighter the vines seemed. It was futile. 

Green Thumb called a small plant into existence, nurturing it as it sprouted to life on one of her vines. She placed the plant on the vine closest to Chat’s shoulder, and he wrinkled his nose. 

“ _Nepeta cataria_. Otherwise known as catmint or catnip. I wonder, is this enough to affect you?” 

The smell from the plant tickled Chat’s nose. It was strong, and it shook him out of his defensive rage long enough to make him sneeze. 

“Please, I have a stronger cat-stitution than that!” Chat punned, the smell distracting him, but not overwhelming him. 

“Hmm.” Green Thumb coaxed more sprouts of catnip from the vine, wreathing his face in the stuff. 

Chat’s pupils began to dilate, and he held his breath, feeling the plant begin to take hold. He felt dizzy, and things seemed to be moving even when they were still, but he still was himself enough to know not to trust the akuma. He wouldn’t breathe it in.

He could hear the sound of Ladybug’s yoyo wrapping around a lampost as she made her swinging way towards him, and he knew he only had to hold out for a little while longer. Just a little while. 

Green Thumb also heard Ladybug’s approach and sneered. “This is taking too long.” 

Pulling the leaves off the plant and crushing them in her hand, she pressed the palm full of leaves against Chat’s mouth. 

She wanted him to eat those? Like hell he would. 

Chat pressed his lips together in a firm line, trying to lean away. 

“Open up!” Green Thumb was the one hissing now, and Chat shook his head, defiant. 

“Stupid cat.” Green Thumb jeered, and pinched her thumb and forefinger over Chat’s nose, blocking his breathing. 

Chat tried. He really did. He held out for as long as he could, but he needed to breathe. The moment he opened his mouth to suck in air, Green Thumb surprised him with a mouthful of catnip leaves. 

They tasted awful, yet enticing at the same time. The taste hazed Chat’s vision, and lidded his eyes. His cat ears pressed flat against his head. Green Thumb’s hand was pressed over Chat’s mouth, sealing it so he couldn’t spit it out. 

After a while he didn’t want to spit it out. He wanted to keep chewing.

He felt floaty, weightless, and warm all over. Lights were brighter, and sounds were louder, and all over he was overcome with this itchy feeling, like he needed to be touched. It wasn’t a bad feeling, it just made him feel all dopey, and cuddly, and warm. 

Catnip was awesome. 

He vaguely registered the sound of Ladybug’s yoyo hitting Green Thumb -smack - in the face, and he felt her hand leave his face, meaning he could spit out the leaves now. 

While Green Thumb’s attention was diverted, the vines around Chat slipped away, and deposited him on the pavement. 

He fell on his hands and knees, his limbs feeling weak. Everything was too bright and too loud, and he was torn between wanting to chase everything and wanting to roll on the ground. 

“Chat? Chat!! Spit it out! Come on Chat!” 

Ladybug’s fingers were poking into his mouth, pulling out clumps of catnip. Chat let her, spitting it out, his tongue feeling fuzzy. Did she win? Of course, Ladybug always wins, Chat thought, his mind a ball of yarn unraveling. Ladybug was amazing. 

Were her hands on his shoulders? She was shaking him, but it felt amazing, and Chat nudged her hands with his shoulders, rubbing up against her. 

“Mrrrrreeeeeooooowwwwwww.” 

“Oh god no.” 

Ladybug’s arm slunk under his, and she lifted him from the ground. 

“Chat, you’ve gotta hold on okay? Oh, not like that, mon dieu.” 

Cuddles! Ladybug was giving him cuddles!!!! Chat loved cuddles!!! He nuzzled up against her face, a purr rumbling through is chest. Arms wrapped around her, his cheek pressed to hers, Chat smiled a dopey smile. 

“I’ll hold you Ladybuuuug. You’re so warm.” 

“This is worse than the akuma.” Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Don’t let go okay. I’m gonna get you out of here.” 

Behind them the roar of Green Thumb sounded out. Maybe Ladybug hadn’t won just yet. Chat was sure she would. She smelled so good. Chat licked her cheek. 

“You’re gross, Chaton. What am I gonna do with you?” 

“Your face smells nice.” 

“You just licked me.” 

“You taste nice too.” 

“Ugh.” 

A crash sounded behind them, and Ladybug held onto Chat tight, and swung away getting him out of the danger zone. 

They were flying through the air. It was exhilarating. Chat’s pupils were huge, he saw buildings, birds, Ladybug, more buildings, clouds. He tried to swipe at a bird, letting go of Ladybug with one arm, and Ladybug grabbed his arm before he could get the bird, dangling him by the wrist as she continued through the city. 

They landed with a clatter on the rooftop, and Chat immediately sprawled on the warm concrete, rolling around. It felt so good. 

“Ladybug! Woah, what’s up with him.” Alya’s voice. That was Alya’s voice. She sounded surprised. 

“Green Thumb poisoned him with catnip by the looks of it. I need you to look after him while I go back there.” 

Chat sat up sharply, and flung himself onto Ladybug’s leg, his arms winding around her, clinging on. 

“No no no no no no, don’t go. You’re leaving? But we just got here!” He whined, rubbing his cheek against her spotted thigh. 

“That’s adorable.” Alya snorted a laugh, and pulled out her camera. 

Chat preened at the compliment, but Ladybug frowned, trying to step towards Alya to put her hand over the camera, though Chat made it difficult by limpeting onto her leg. 

“Don’t film him while he’s like this. I know you’re a reporter, but this isn’t a scoop. He’s hurt, drugged, and you don’t want to take advantage of him when he’s like this. It isn’t right.” 

Nino stepped forward, putting a hand on Alya’s shoulder. “Hey, gurl, she’s right. Look at his little face, bro.”

Chat blinked up at them with big green eyes. Nino. Nino was his friend. Adrien sat next to Nino at school. Nino was such a good friend. Adrien loved Nino. 

He pressed his cheek to Ladybug’s thigh thoughtfully.  
He also licked her leg, thoughtfully. 

“Chat, stop!” Ladybug said, in the type of voice one would use when talking to a particularly unruly pet. “No. Bad Chat.” 

Alya giggled. “You think he’s house trained.” 

Ladybug scooped her arms under Chat’s armpits and hoisted him up away from her. “Stay with Alya and Nino, okay? I’ll come back for you once the fight is over.” 

Fight? The thought struck Chat and he suddenly became concerned, wrapping a hand around Ladybug’s arm. 

“No, I’ll come with you. We’re a team, Ladybug. I can help you.” 

Ladybug raised her eyebrow doubtfully. “You can barely stand up right now.” 

“I can stand up VERY well, thank you.” Chat scoffed, and distangled himself from Ladybug, standing upright, but swaying on his feet. “See.” 

“Walk in a straight line then.” Ladybug gestured a line for Chat to follow. 

Chat took two steps, then veered off towards an air vent on the roof, batting at the spinning metal with his claw. 

Behind him Ladybug rolled her eyes, and then turned to Alya and Nino, beseeching them. “Will you please mind him? Just for a while?” 

“Okay okay.” Alya shrugged. “I’m not great with cats though.” She turned to look at her boyfriend, who was still cooing over Chat’s behaviour. She elbowed him. “Nino?” 

“What babe? Oh. Yeah, I’ll look after him.” Nino walked over to Chat, waving to him. “Hey dude, what’re you doing?” 

Chat watched Nino approach, smiling. His claws sliced through the metal as he looked at his friend, distracted, not hearing the piercing shriek of the metal being destroyed. His friends flinched. 

“He’s not thinking straight. Be careful okay.” Ladybug urged. “Maybe you can get him to sit down?” 

“How are we supposed to do that?” Alya griped. “I didn’t know he had razor claws!!!” 

Ladybug shrugged. Behind them there were loud bangs and explosions from the city. Ladybug couldn’t stay long. 

“He’s not dangerous.” 

Alya nudged Nino with her finger. “He’s smiling at _you_. You do something.” 

“Why me?” Nino exclaimed. 

Another loud bang echoed behind them. “I have to go.” Ladybug frowned, then ran to the other side of the roof, calling out behind her. “Look after him okay. I’ll be right back!” 

When Ladybug swung away Chat was pouting, and swiping at the ground, displeased his lady was leaving. 

He went to get up, but his arms didn’t want to listen to him, so he crawled a few meters before giving up and just laying there. 

“Man, that’s pathetic.” Alya commented. 

“Uh, Chat Noir, dude? You wanna just lay there, or…” Nino peered down at him, then looked back to Alya, who shrugged. 

“She left without me.” Chat murmured into the concrete, dejected. 

“Yeah, but it’s not all bad dude. You can chill with us.” 

Chat’s head turned sharply to look at Nino. It was a little unnerving, given how quickly Chat’s eyes morphed from pinprick slits, to wide black circles, and back to slits again. 

Nino froze. Man that shit was scary. 

Like he was dealing with a wild animal, Nino made slow, steady movements, and lowered himself to the ground, crouching and reaching out to Chat Noir. 

“Just… come over here. And we can chill. Okay dude?” 

Chat tilted his head, curious.

Alya crouched down next to Nino, and waved Chat over. “It’s okay you big kitten. Nino won’t bite.” 

Prowling on all fours, Chat crawled over to Alya and Nino slowly, pausing when he was nose to nose with the other boy. 

Nino was freaking out. What the fuck was he supposed to do. Chat was looking at him like a fucking cougar man, he had razor claws and sharp teeth and he could rot anything with his Cataclysm. He could turn shit into dust. How the fuck was he supposed to keep this goddamn drugged superhero still? 

Raising a shaky hand to Chat’s ear, Nino pet the top of Chat’s head, hoping that would stop the superhero from making the freaky eyes at him. 

With the second pat, Chat was putty in Nino’s hands, melting into the other boy, rubbing his face against Nino’s chest with a low “mrreeoooooooow” sound. 

Alya was spluttering with laughter. In two seconds Chat went from intimidating feline, to adorable kitty, and all over her boyfriend too, who probably didn’t sign up to being in such close proximity with the leather clad superhero. Though, since both her and her boyfriend were utterly bisexual, she didn’t think he minded too much, judging by how red his face was. 

“Chat Noir, dude, you just -” 

Chat blinked up at Nino with those adorable kitty eyes again, and Nino’s reluctance melted.

“You just… yeah, do that. Whatever.” He continued to pet Chat’s ears with a resigned sigh, as his girlfriend laughed at him. “How long until this wears off?” 

“My cousin’s cat ate catnip from the yard once, and was all crazy for hours.” 

“Awesome.” Nino pouted, trying very hard to be calm about the cat boy who had crawled in between Nino’s legs, and was trying very hard to headbutt his chin. 

Alya laughed again, pulling out her camera. “This is just too cute.” 

Both hands on Chat’s cat ears now, rubbing them with his thumbs, Nino scolded his girlfriend. “Babe, you said you wouldn’t film him.” 

Alya snapped a few incriminating shots gleefully. “I agreed not to do the reporter thing while he’s vulnerable. I didn’t say anything about not taking a few choice mementos.” 

Chat was purring like a motor boat, his chin on Nino’s chest, eyes closed, expression blissful, as his best friend rubbed his ears. 

“You can’t post any of this on your blog.” Nino warned. 

“Oh, I know. These are just for me.” Alya smirked. “So remember that sleepover last month, when we played two truths and a lie?” 

Nino’s eyes widened and he waved his arms at his girlfriend, putting a finger over his lips, shooshing her. “Not in front of him dude!” 

“You think Ladybug will come back and do that to me?” Alya mused, watching her boyfriend push Chat away from him, and failing, the blonde cat boy rubbing his chest against Nino’s now, nuzzling into his neck. 

“It’s not funny Alya. He’s out of his mind.” Nino frowned. “He probably doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t even know who I am.” 

“Ninoooooooo.” Chat warbled against his neck. “I know yoooou. You’re awesome at music, and video games, and pats. I love you.” 

Both Alya and Nino froze. 

“Did he just say -?” 

“Omg Alya, don’t.” 

“Chat Noir, do you know Nino?” 

Chat simply rubbed his cheek against Nino’s shoulder and purred, now kneading Nino’s leg with his claws happily. 

“Alya, don’t pry. That’s secret identity shit. He’s probably seen me on tv for that dj-ing challenge or something.” 

“You love Nino?” Alya pressed. “I thought you loved Ladybug?” 

“I doooo.” A feline smile graced Chat’s face, as he cuddled up to Nino. When Nino’s hands stopped patting his ears, he headbutted Nino’s hands, to spur him on. 

“Do you know who Ladybug is?” Alya pressed, and Nino put his hands over Chat’s kitty ears, and pulled a face at her. 

“Alya, off limits.” 

Chat didn’t seem too aware of the limits at this point in time, and he simply pouted, and sniffled Nino’s neck, before mumbling. 

“Ladybug left. I hope she comes back soon. I miss her.” 

“Uh, there there buddy.” Nino patted Chat’s back consolingly. “I’m pretty sure she’ll be right back.” 

“Keep petting me.” Chat demanded, curling himself around Nino, inching closer, when they were already touching nearly all over. “Don’t stop.” 

Sighing at his girlfriend’s delighted voyeuristic expression, and his own ridiculous circumstances, he conceded pets to the superhero, despite how difficult it was to stem his arousal over the leather clad cat boy who was currently climbing all over him. 

Swarming ladybugs flew across Paris repairing the damage done by the akuma. Alya knew what it meant, Ladybug had stopped the akuma and released her lucky charm.

A flurry of Ladybugs swirled around Chat Noir, before disappearing into the sky. 

Didn’t that mean the catnip had worn off? Chat Noir was still curled up, clinging to Nino, purring. 

“Hey, dude, are you okay now?” 

“Mmmhmm.” Chat nodded, and wiggled down on Nino’s lap, kneading Nino’s shoulder now with his claws. “Very okay.” 

“He means not catnipped off your face okay.” Alya clarified. 

Chat shrugged, and continued to rub his face against Nino’s shirt.

“I thought Ladybug’s cure fixes everything?” Nino blinked, now not sure if he should be patting the boy in his lap to console him, or if continuing to touch him would be out of bounds. 

Chat’s brow furrowed, and he grabbed Nino’s hand, putting it on his head. “Pat me.” 

“Okay, okay.” Nino resumed petting, scritching the back of Chat’s head, while the boy purred, and tilted his head back. 

Alya had a good seventy photos snapped of the two boys by now, and she would be keeping those photos, a little for Nino, a lot for herself, and maybe, if Ladybug was interested, a few for her too. None of them were going on her blog. These photos of a superhero all up over her boyfriend were not to be shared, they were a special treat. 

By the time Ladybug swung back to the rooftop, Chat was a melty, happy, puddle of cat boy, licking Nino’s shoulder. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Ladybug hurried over, and tried to prise Chat away from Nino. “I didn’t think he would do this to you too. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.” 

Chat yowled when Ladybug tried to yank him away, clinging onto Nino with persistence. “Nooooo. Ninoooooooo.” 

Ladybug blinked at him, baffled. 

Alya laughed. “I think he’s found a new favourite now Ladybug. Don’t worry, I got pictures.” 

Ladybug’s expression turned furious. “You better not publish those.” 

“Relax.” Alya waved. “I took them for you guys. To cherish the memories. Come look.” 

Curious, Ladybug walked over to peer at Alya’s phone. Swiping through the photos, she was surprised at how quickly the pictures could go from adorable, to decidedly raunchy, and she never thought seeing her friend Nino and her partner Chat Noir would make her blush like that. 

“He doesn’t do that to me.” Ladybug mumbled, swiping back and forth between the photos. 

Ear’s perking up, Chat looked over at Ladybug, a smug grin on his face, as he threw an arm possessively across Nino’s chest. “Jealous, my Lady?” 

“Please.” Ladybug scoffed. “Stop acting like a tomcat, poor Nino just might faint.” 

“Not cool LB.” Nino squawked, still red in the face from before. 

“Come on Chat. We’ve got to go.” Ladybug held out her hand for Chat, urging him to move. 

Chat peeled away from Nino, enough that he could look him in the eye. 

Those green eyes stared intently again, and Nino gulped. 

“I’ll see you around, Lahiffe.” Chat smirked, before standing up and walking over to Ladybug. 

As suave as he tried to make his exit, the way he still couldn’t walk in a straight line told the teenagers that the catnip hadn’t quite worn off just yet, even if Ladybug’s miraculous cure took the edge off. 

“Come on you.” Ladybug looped an arm around him. 

“Don’t worry Buginette, you’re still my favourite too.” He nosed the side of her face. 

“Yeah yeah. Let’s get you close to home Minou.” 

With that Ladybug swung them both away with her yoyo, leaving Alya and Nino on the roof. 

Alya had the biggest shit eating grin on her face. 

“Don’t say it.” Nino said. 

Alya grinned wider. 

“I’m not saying anything.” 

“You’re thinking it. Argh, I’m never living this down am I?” 

Alya laughed, and looped arms with Nino. Together they walked to the fire escape to get down from the rooftop. 

“Hey Nino.” The smile was evident in Alya’s voice. 

“What?” 

“You’ve got a few, uh, catnips, on your neck there.” 

“OMG ALYA SHUT UP!” 

Her cackling echoed throughout Paris. Catnips indeed. 


	2. Ball Crusher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladyblog Akuma of the Day! - Ball Crusher!!! Sorry boys~

How it was that Nino’s school seemed to be ground zero for akuma attacks, no one knew. His parents had fretted when the akuma attacks increased, worried for their son’s safety, but their continual faith in Ladybug and Chat Noir paid off time and time again. 

Nino’s previous encounter with a catnipped Chat Noir on a Parisian rooftop had NOT been shared with his parents, thank you very much. He mentioned he met and helped the heroes but that was the extent of the information he offered. 

He knew Alya still had those photos. God help him if she ever let them out. But Alya was trustworthy for all her reporters instinct. She wouldn’t leak the pictures. 

She would, however, dangle them over Nino’s head at every given opportunity. 

Even now while the teachers were evacuating the school, Alya saw fit to pull Nino to the side with a grin. 

“Nino, now’s your chance.” She whispered, dragging her boyfriend into the mens bathrooms, pulling them both out of the fleeing crowd of students. 

“Girl, do you not see the evacuation that’s going down? What are you doing?” Nino could hear the akuma alarm going off. “This is not a drill!” 

“Pfft.” Alya waved her hand. “The akuma isn’t going to get us in here. Please. Hawkmoth must be getting lamer and lamer, I don’t think Dodgeball man’s gonna score a goal against us.” 

“Dodgeball man?” Nino blinked at his blase girlfriend. “He’s out there screamin’ about the wrath of Ball Crusher. How does that not seem serious to you?”

Alya cupped her own boobs, jiggling them, before laughing at the conflicted distress on Nino’s face. “Chill babe, I won’t let the big bad Ball Crusher get to you.” 

“Please. My future children will thank you.” Nino put both his hands on Alya’s shoulders, before he turned her around. “Now, let’s get you out of here.” 

“Woah woah woah. No!” Alya stubbornly dug her heels in the ground before turning around, crossing her arms. “No way. An akuma attack _at our school_ and you expect me to just turn tail and evacuate like the rest of them?”

“Yes!” Nino said, exasperated. “Yes I do! Now is not the time to be playing… Lois Lane in the guys bathrooms!” He waved at the empty bathroom, and pointed to the gendered sign on the door. “You shouldn’t be here!” 

Alya scoffed. “Who cares. This is our chance!” 

“Our chance? You mean your chance. I ain’t playing cameraman to your reporter again Alya. We were almost killed last time.” 

“Last time is _exactly_ why we should be here.” Alya raised a finger in the air. “It’s our chance Nino!” 

“Our chance to what?” 

Alya fished her phone out of her pocket and flicked to the pictures she took of Nino and Chat Noir on the rooftop, picking the most amorous looking photo and bringing the phone screen up to Nino’s face. 

“For this!!!” She zoomed in and out of the picture for good measure, wobbling it on her screen, intensifying her point. 

Nino leaned back. Of course it was that picture. His favourite picture. He had actually asked Alya to send him the photos she took of him and Chat Noir that fateful rooftop encounter, but this one was Nino’s favourite, and she knew it. 

Chat Noir draped elegantly over Nino, every inch of his leather clad body toned, perfect, and pressed against Nino in the most sinful of ways. His arms were wrapped around Nino’s shoulders, he was straddling Nino’s lap, his odd leather belt tail curling up in the air of its own volition, and he was nuzzling Nino’s chin with his cheek, a blissful happy-cat expression on the superhero’s face. His clawed hands wrapped around Nino’s shoulder and he could still feel the phantom pinpricks against his skin when he looked at the photo. He could still feel the rumble of Chat’s purr vibrate through him, pressed chest to chest like they were. He could feel the catboy’s warmth oozing out from the leather suit. It was amazing how anyone could feel so warm. 

Nino didn’t look too bad in the photo either, his tanned arms looked strong, one hand on the side of Chat Noir’s chest, steadying him, the other hand dug into Chat Noir’s hair, coaxing the purr out of the boy with the gentle scritches Nino delivered. Nino wasn’t pulling a weird face either, unlike in some of the other photos. In this one he looked confident, and indulgent, watching Chat Noir with his amber eyes, a tiny smile playing on his lips. 

It was Alya’s favourite photo too. After a frantic makeout session at Alya’s place last week when Nino helped her babysit, after all the kids were in bed, Alya confessed, breathless from kissing Nino, that she thought the photo was really hot. That she wouldn’t mind seeing that again. 

And Alya always got her way. 

Nino groaned. “Alya, they’re out there fighting an akuma. What makes you think they’ll have time for this.” 

“I’m not asking him to crawl all up over you again am I?” She insisted. “I wouldn’t mind if he did, but still, you deserve to at least talk to him after what happened. I know you like him.” 

“Yeah, like you like Ladybug?” Nino teased. 

“Maybe.” Alya admitted. “We’ll work on me and Ladybug later, right now you have a real serious chance with this guy. With a superhero! You heard him say that he loved you!” 

“Yeah, when he was out of his mind, high as a fucking kite on catnip. Because some crazy plant lady literally forced it in his mouth and poisoned him! He probably didn’t even know me, he would have said it to anyone.” 

“But he did know you.” Alya pointed out. “He knew you rocked at dj-ing and video games. You don’t know that stuff about just any random civilian.” 

“Yeah, but…” Nino rubbed the back of his head and adjusted his hat. “I dunno.” 

“Trust me. Just this once. He likes you too.” Alya grabbed Nino’s hand and squeezed it. “You at least deserve a chance to talk to the guy.” 

“Maybe.” Nino conceded. 

“Excellent!” Alya cheered, then yanked Nino along with her, still holding his hand. “Let’s go.” 

“What do you mean go, go back to the akuma. Alya, you crazy!” 

“I’ve got a lucky feeling about this. Come on.” She smiled, her eyes sparkling. 

* * *

 

Down in the gymnasium, it was pandemonium. Dodgeballs were flying everywhere, leaving sizable dents in the wall and the asphalt floor. 

So far Ladybug and Chat Noir were getting a workout, ducking and weaving through the dodgeballs, trying to get closer to the akumatized gym teacher, but finding it incredibly difficult. 

“The akuma’s in his whistle. We need to get to it!” Ladybug called out to Chat, narrowly avoiding one of the speedy gym balls. 

“Well I would.” Chat gritted out, bringing out his staff to defend himself from the dodgeballs, which all seemed to be volleying themselves directly at him. “But he isn’t exactly giving me a sporting chance.” 

“We need a distraction.” Ladybug grunted, dropping low to avoid a dodgeball that flew over her head. “Something to draw his attention while I get to the whistle.” 

“So what, are you signing me up for target practice now?” Chat turned to her, appalled. 

“Chat, you know that’s not what I mean.” Ladybug sighed, and pulled Chat with her into the locker rooms, just to get out of range of the flying dodgeballs. 

“You could at least act like you cared.” Chat pouted, barring the locker room door with his staff, turning to face her. 

“I do care! I do!” Ladybug countered. “I came back for you didn’t I?” 

Chat frowned, and sniffed, turning his chin up at Ladybug and crossing his arms. “I don’t remember. I just remember you leaving me with our evil gardener friend, and waking up in my bed.” 

“You don’t remember any of it?” Ladybug questioned. “Wow, I guess catnip really does a number on you. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“I’ve been going crazy for days worrying over what happened? Why I can’t remember it. Why do I have to wait for an akuma attack every time I want to talk to you? Why can’t I just talk to you as…” Chat’s rant fizzled out, and his shoulders slumped. 

Ladybug walked up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. “As what, Chat?” 

“As friends?” Chat peered up at her, his green eyes tentative. He brought his hand up to cover her own. “Maybe more? I don’t know. This is all so confusing. I just wish I knew what happened, or why you’re treating me like this.” 

Ladybug pulled her hand away, like she’d been burned. “What do you mean, treating you like this? How am I treating you any different?” 

“You keep looking at me funny. Out of the corner of your eye. I can see it, you know. I know you.” Chat implored, green eyes desperate to know. “I did something back then, and it upset you or something, and I don’t know what it is, but I never meant to upset you.” 

“Oh, Chat, you didn’t upset me.” Ladybug stepped closer to him, and rubbed her arm sheepishly. “I’m the one who should apologise. I put you in a position where you were compromised, and I feel like if I had looked after you better, you wouldn’t have been put in a position where you were taken advantage of.” 

“Taken advantage of?” Chat’s eyes were wide and he looked startled. “Why, what happened?” 

“Oh, it’s not like that.” Ladybug reassured him. “No, it’s more - ah - how do I say this…” Ladybug was blushing, and Chat’s eyes were practically bugging out, when they were interrupted by the sound of the other door to the locker rooms opening with a loud squeak. 

The both turned around sharply, ready to confront whoever it was, though the akuma was still in the gymnasium, pounding the door they entered through, the door Chat barricaded, with dodgeballs. 

It was Alya and Nino, both looking rather startled by the aggressive stance they were met with. When the heroes realised it was them, the claws went down. 

Chat blinked at them curiously, tilting his head, wondering why Nino and Alya were there. Ladybug’s eyes narrowed in on the phone in Alya’s hand, and she pursed her lips. 

“You’re here filming again!?? What did I tell you about staying out of danger? The bad guy is right there.” Ladybug pointed dramatically at the barricaded door, which was being shaken by the bombarding dodgeballs. 

“Chill Ladybug, I didn’t come to film this time!” Alya insisted, and Nino frowned at her, and nudged her with his elbow. “Okay, so maybe it’s recording, but this is exciting! Any thoughts on how you’re gonna take down Dodgeball Man?” 

“His name is Ball Crusher.” Ladybug corrected, and both of the boys winced. “And this isn’t the time for an exclusive. You could be hurt.” 

Nino shuffled sheepishly behind Alya. He agreed with Ladybug’s scolding, but his attention was more focused on the other superhero, and he kept sneaking looks at him. 

Chat Noir. 

He seemed puzzled by their intrusion, and a little put out, but he didn’t seem cross at Alya and Nino. He tilted his head at them, noticing Nino’s furtive looks, and he smiled at him, his expression good natured and friendly. 

A complete 180 from the seductive, blissful, near feral expressions he had worn last time he saw Nino. It was boggling the difference between Chat then and now, and made Nino realise just how much the catnip must have influenced him. 

What was even more strange, was that Chat didn’t seem flustered or bothered at all, unlike Nino. Nino was blushing just making eye contact with Chat, finding it hard to look the hero in the eye after he’d had him all over his lap. Maybe that sort of thing was no big deal with the flirtatious superhero. Maybe it was nothing special. Maybe…

Nino was snapped out of his melancholy musing by Alya. 

“We didn’t come for an exclusive. Just a chance to talk, _you know_.” Alya put a huge amount of emphasis on the words, her subtlety was as soft as a dodgeball to the face. “But now that you mention it, I do have an awesome plan for how to take down this akuma, and I really think that we should _split up_ and get him from both sides. So Ladybug, you should come with me, and Chat and Nino can _stay here_.”

Ladybug looked incredibly flustered. Alya didn’t think she had ever seen the superhero flustered like this before, and it was terribly endearing. 

“Oh! Er - ah - well - ah, you want to … that is we were just … in the middle of a conversation, but - ah - you…” Ladybug’s eyes darted between a very confused Chat and a very red Nino, and her pout grew more pronounced as she considered the two. “You want to talk, you said?” 

Alya nodded. “Just talk. You know why.” 

Ladybug stewed on this, considering it, before she managed a small nod. Turning around to Chat, and cupping his cheek with her palm, she looked into his eyes beseechingly. “You stay here with Nino, okay?” 

Chat’s brows furrowed. His lady was touching his face, but she was also leaving. “What are you planning?” 

“I’ll message you on the communicator.” She rubbed his cheek with her thumb, reluctant to leave him in the middle of their conversation. Her heart swelled with emotion as she saw Chat lean into her hand a little and close his eyes, savoring her touch before she pulled away. “I promise I’ll come back for you okay?” 

A bit put out, Chat couldn’t help but childishly mutter. “You said that last time.” 

Hearing him, Ladybug paused, conflicted, before leaning in again, and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. “And I mean it every time. I’ll see you later Minou.” 

And at that Alya and Ladybug were running away, closing the locker room door behind them, leaving a blushing awkward Nino with a very confused Chat. 

Nino watched the superhero stand still, frozen, his hand stretched out before him, seemingly boggled by Ladybug’s kiss, before the catboy raised the hand to his forehead, screwing his eyes shut and hitting himself in the head with his palm several times. 

“Stupid!” Chat hissed at himself, beating himself up, forgetting Nino was even there. 

“Uh… dude?” Nino questioned, not sure what the other boy was doing. 

“She does that, she always does that, you know?” Chat ranted, gesturing at the door Ladybug just ran out of. “I think I’m getting answers, or attention, or something, and then she just runs the other way! She’s been acting strange around me all day and she won’t tell me why, and now she just leaves me here - leaving me - AGAIN - without explaining _anything!_!!” 

Nino was surprised by the outburst, and his first instinct was to be Chat’s friend on this, to be here for the superhero. 

“Is something going on between the two of you?” He queried tentatively. “Like, did you have a fight, or something?” 

“Yes?” Chat paced, his hand still pressed to his forehead. “No… I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” 

“I don’t remember.” Chat confessed, and looked up at Nino, somehow looking for answers in the poor guy who just got there. “Something happened in the fight against the last akuma, and I can’t remember anything, but what I do remember is that she _left_ me and she’s not supposed to do that. We’re supposed to be a team.” 

Nino stepped closer to Chat, bending down to look at the hero’s face. “The last fight? Against Green Thumb, right? She used catnip on you?” 

Chat’s desperate, lost expression triggered a strong, nurturing, protective feeling in Nino that he’d only ever felt for Alya before. The all powerful, destructive guy in a mask in front of him looked lost, his clawed hands hanging open at his sides, turning to Nino for answers with such guileless openess and trust, it made Nino’s heart skip a beat. 

“Do you know what happened to me?” 

Nino paused for a beat, hesitant, then sighed, and sat down on one of the locker room benches, motioning for Chat to sit next to him. It was still a total novelty when the masked hero followed him without hesitating, and sat on the bench beside him, just like any other guy would. 

Nino got out his phone and fiddled with it. “Basically you were poisoned. Catnip apparently fucks you up something severe, and that plant lady, from what I heard, pretty much shoved a bunch in your mouth and forced you to chew.” 

Chat’s claws clicked on the wooden bench as he fidgeted, absorbing this new information. “So that’s what must have happened. I did something bad while affected by the catnip, and it’s upset her.” 

“You think she’s upset with you?” Nino looked to the side, shaking his head. “Naw, dude, she’s not upset with you, she’s mad at herself. She feels hella guilty about it all from what I could tell.” 

“Guilty?” Chat pondered. “But then I must have done something to make her feel guilty. What did I do, did I work for the akuma? Did I do damage? Did I _hurt_ someone?” 

The pain in Chat’s voice, the way his voice cracked when he asked that last question tore Nino up inside, clearly Ladybug wasn’t the only one who had been feeling guilty over the Green Thumb fight. 

“No dude. No way. You didn’t hurt anyone, I swear.” Chat looked at Nino with that same deperate openness, and Nino fiddled with his phone again, before looking at the ceiling. “You were actually… pretty adorable, I gotta say.” Damn it now Nino was blushing again. 

Chat blinked, and his ears twitched, like he wasn’t sure if he heard that right. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“Do you know what catnip does to cats?” How the hell was Nino supposed to explain this? 

“You mean, like in the youtube videos?” Chat tilted his head, still confused, not sure where Nino was going with this, until the pieces clicked. “You’re saying catnip affects me like it would affect a real cat?” 

“Yeeeeaaaaaah.” Nino watched Chat, waiting for the reality of that to hit him, and was surprised when Chat snorted a laugh. 

“What, did someone break out a laser pointer? Did I knock over a lamp? Please don’t tell me I peed on Hawkmoth’s rug or something stupid and embarrassing like that? I bet the reporters would have had a field day, hah.” 

Nino watched the hero joke and laugh like a real guy, and he couldn’t help but join in laughing, though he was still waiting for Chat to figure it out. It would be way easier on Nino if he didn’t have to spell it out. 

“Why am I not youtube famous by now? Actually, why haven’t I seen anything on the news at all about it? Someone had to have snapped a picture.” 

“Uh, yeah. Alya did.” Nino’s voice was a little high, confessing. “About seventy of them actually.” 

“But I didn’t see anything on the Ladyblog?” Chat’s brows furrowed, confused again. 

“You follow the Ladyblog? Ah, man, when I tell Alya she’s gonna flip!” 

“I do follow the Ladyblog. I check it every day.” Chat turned to Nino. “What do you mean she has pictures? Why wouldn’t she post them?” 

“Because…because, ah, Ladybug told her not to.” Nino explained. 

Chat frowned. “That’s never stopped her before.” 

“Yeah, Ladybug told her, and also me.” 

Chat blinked at Nino. “You?” 

“You were drugged man! You were totally out of it. It would be like, all kinds of wrong for her to film you or interview you when you were like that. It’d be taking advantage dude. We couldn’t let her do that.” 

Adrien’s first thought was _Nino is such a good friend_. Then his second thought was spoken aloud. “If you wouldn’t let her film me, why does she have seventy photos?” Chat narrowed his eyes at Nino, the thin cat slits unnerving him slightly. 

“Man, I’m shit at explaining this.” Nino twisted his cap around on his head nervously, then began to babble. “So basically Ladybug had to save me and Alya because Alya dragged us both into danger, and Ladybug left you behind and Green Thumb shoved all that catnip in your mouth. Ladybug left us on a rooftop and told us to stay there and when she went back for you it was too late, and you were catnip poisoned, and she tried to get you to spit it out, but you were already high as a kite, so she grabbed you and brought you to me and Alya on the roof.” 

Nino paused, and looked at Chat, who was still looking intently at him with those eerie green cat eyes. 

“You were like a cat. Like a very, uh, cuddly cat I guess.” 

“Cuddly?” Chat looked confused, and then panicked, and his tail started waving around, reacting to his mood. “Oh no, don’t tell me I cuddled up to Ladybug and pushed her too far, and was inappropriate, and too touchy feely and that’s why she’s mad at me?” 

“Uh, well, you did cuddle her a bit, but it was cute, it wasn’t like, pushy or too much with her.” Nino watched that strange belt-tail thrash and his amber eyes were wide, watching the catboy freak out. 

“Then what…?” 

“I think she kinda liked it, uh, and the other part too, I think. She seemed to like. Because she was all blushing and shit with Alya too, uh…” 

Chat continued to watch Nino, agonising over what could have happened. Why was Nino keeping him on edge like this? Was what he did really that bad that Nino couldn’t even say it? And why would Ladybug like it, or blush, or Alya too for that matter? This was worse than embarrassing, this was like next level humiliation, Chat was sure. Whatever he did must have been terrible if Nino couldn’t even talk about it. 

Nino saw the panic all over Chat’s face, and took pity on him, unlocking his phone and pulling up the folder of photos Alya had sent him, since he asked for copies, deciding it would just be easier for Chat if he showed him. 

“Just… here.” Nino passed the phone to Chat Noir, and the boy held it, his claws curled around the device. 

Chat blinked at the screen, not really sure what he was seeing at first. It was him and Nino and… Nino was … petting him? 

That was certainly what it looked like. Thankfully Nino had passed him the phone with one of the more tamer pictures on the screen, just one of Chat happily sitting between Nino’s legs, leaning into a head scratch, looking happy while Nino looked indulgent. That wasn’t so bad. 

Even so, the superhero looked between the picture on the screen and the boy sitting beside him, back and forth several times with surprise written all over his face, before his ears flattened back against his head, and he worried his bottom lip, looking at Nino. 

“Geez, that’s… ha ha, really awkward, right?” Chat asked like he wasn’t so sure, an apology at the tip of his tongue. “I’m sorr-” 

“Hey, man, don’t be.” Nino interrupted him. 

Chat still looked nervous, green eyes searching Nino’s expression for some sign that he had upset the guy. Nino looked back at him, suddenly stubborn, not willing to let Chat Noir beat himself up over something that he had actually really enjoyed. 

“I’m serious. Don’t be. I already told you I thought it was adorable.” Nino, god knows he didn’t know how he managed to be this smooth, pulled off a rakish grin, and was delighted to see a responsive red blush cover Chat’s cheeks. Maybe he wasn’t doing so bad at this whole, wooing a superhero thing. 

“Ah - a-adorable, you say? I don’t -” Chat Noir stuttered and rubbed the back of his head. His face was pinking and he didn’t know how to take the compliment. He looked up at the ceiling, awkward as anything, and Nino chuckled. 

Chat turned and looked at Nino, startled by his laugh. 

“I’m sorry dude, it’s just - I didn’t think - I mean, you’re a superhero right? Suave Chat Noir? I just didn’t expect you to be so awkward one on one hahah, you actually remind me of a friend of mine.” 

Chat’s back went stiff, and he looked at Nino warily. “I - I’m not awkward.” 

“Dude, you’re totally awkward.” Nino was still laughing, and wiped the corner of his eye, before trying another smooth smile on for size. “Don’t worry, it’s adorable too.” 

Chat was now looking anywhere but Nino, conflicted by how much his friend was making him blush. Adrien had never seen Nino act like this around anyone but Alya, and the thought that he was - what? flirting with him? For some reason it made Adrien all flustered, and he didn’t know where to look. 

So he looked back at the picture on the phone. And swiped right. 

There were more pictures. Each one seemed more and more intimate. 

Chat pressed up against Nino’s chest. Chat with his arms around Nino’s shoulders. Chat straddling Nino’s lap. Chat nuzzling Nino’s arm. Chat _licking_ Nino’s neck. 

God, no wonder Nino was flirting with him. Last time he must have seen Chat, the catboy had been all over him! 

But Nino had a girlfriend! A girlfriend who, apparently not only didn’t mind that her boyfriend got all up and personal with a drugged superhero, but also liked it and took photos? Photos which she didn’t post on her blog, meaning she kept them for herself, and also Nino who had these on his phone? 

“Who else has these photos?” Chat questioned, staggered by the sheer intimacy in each picture. 

“Just me, and Alya.” Nino answered. “Don’t worry, they’re not going anywhere else.” 

“And… and Ladybug saw me like this?” 

“She did.” Nino replied. “I think her reaction was probably the same as Alya’s was tho. That girl was blushing hard. Maybe that’s why she’s been acting weird around you.” 

Chat blinked. “Because she was blushing?” 

“Because she liked what she saw dude. It’s like seeing two girls kissing for us, but flipped for them.” 

“Did I kiss you????” Chat blurted out, needing to know. 

Nino chuckled again, then looked cheekily at Chat. “No. Do you want to?” 

Chat couldn’t possibly be redder. He stood up suddenly, and walked over to the barricaded door, his tail as stiff as his movements. He was definitely flustered. 

“I should really check on Ladybug.” He squeaked out, moving to tap on the communicator on the baton, dialling Ladybug. 

Nino was fine with not having an answer. Seeing his affect on the superhero was enough. Nino could wait. For now this was more fun. 

“Sure dude.” He stood and walked over behind Chat, peering over his back to look at the communicator. It was interesting to note that Nino was maybe an inch taller than the superhero, and he could see the way the strange leather ears were twitching, recognizing his presence even if Chat didn’t turn around. 

The communicator rang for a while, before Ladybug answered, and she sounded slightly out of breath. 

“Chat. Are - are you and Nino still in the locker rooms?” It sounded like she was running. 

“Yes. Why?” Chat responded. 

“Well the akuma’s not in the gym anymore.” Ladybug was definitely running, and behind her a loud crash sounded. Alya’s fluffy red hair was in the background of the communicator’s screen and she seemed to be running alongside Ladybug, her camera down for once. 

“This wasn’t part of the plaaaaan.” Alya wailed, jumping to avoid a flying dodgeball. 

“Where are you?” Chat asked, retracting his baton, removing it as a barricade to the gymnasium door, and opening the doors, peering out into the empty gym. 

“Uh.” Ladybug puffed, and yanked Alya along with her, holding the other girl’s arm. “Near the art rooms? Meet us there, and hurry. I have a plan.” 

At that both boys sprung into action and out the door, their conversation forgotten for the time being. They had an akuma to stop. 

* * *

 

After the akuma was dealt with, the superheroes had to go their seperate ways, having both used their special attack’s in the battle. With their miraculous’s beeping, neither could stick around for very long, and so they left. 

Alya and Nino, covered in paint flecks, but otherwise fine, having helped out Ladybug and Chat Noir take the akuma down, watched the superheroes leave, still panting from exertion from the battle. 

Purifying akumas was strenuous work, who knew? No wonder Ladybug and Chat Noir looked so good in their costumes. 

Alya clambered over to Nino. There was paint in her hair and all up her sleeve, as well as two little war lines on her cheek she had drew there herself. 

“Oh my god. That was intense.” She huffed, as she scrambled over the other side of the art room to Nino. 

“We fought an akuma. Holy shit, we fought an akuma.” Nino breathed. 

“Well, we were both akuma one time.” Alya reasoned. “Though I can’t see myself doing that full time, you know. Maybe on the side here and there.” 

“You want to fight akuma?” Nino deadpanned at his girlfriend. “On the side?” 

“Well, yeah.” Alya beamed. “That was much more exciting than just filming everything. Did you see me with that paint can? I owned!” 

Nino chuckled, and wiped a bit of paint off the side of his face. “You sure did, girl. That was maximum ownage right there.” 

“And how ‘bout you handsome?” Alya smirked, and ran her fingers down Nino’s shirtfront, and yes she was smearing paint on him deliberately now. “I saw you knock that dodgeball away from your kittyboy. Nice save. I bet he was swooning.” 

Nino laughed to himself as he remembered how flustered he made the catboy in the locker rooms with only a few words and some well placed smiles.

“Something like that.” 

Pulling Nino in for a smoldering kiss, Alya then looked up at him with those sparkling mischievous eyes of hers again. Whispering against his lips, Alya hummed. 

“I can’t wait for next time.” 


	3. The Candy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladyblog Akuma of the Day! - The Candy Man! Not the Christina Aguilera version. The other one.

  
Adrien found school very difficult. 

He didn’t find it academically difficult, he was top of all his classes, having covered the syllabus mostly in advance through homeschooling, and thanks to his father’s regimented Nathalie approved schedule, he revised ahead of schedule and completed homework with tutors at the mansion and in between photoshoots. 

Academically there wasn’t a problem. 

It was socially that Adrien had always found himself floundering at school. He approached people wrong. He missteped. At least when he was little. 

He remembered the first time he met Chloe. Their mothers were friends, and would meet up for coffee in the mansion’s gardens, bringing their children along to play. Adrien was playing with a rubber ball. As soon as Chloe approached, he turned around and threw it at her, intending to invite her into the game like he would do with his Father, playing catch. Chloe didn’t get the memo that she was supposed to catch the ball, it hit her in the face, she fell over, wailing, and Adrien promptly began crying too, terrified he’d hurt her. 

Chloe never let him live it down, always playfully teasing him from then on about how inept he was as a social instigator.

Adrien was five at the time, hardly accountable. But still, the teasing stuck, and despite his modelling career and his high achievements both curricular and extracurricular - Adrien socially was painfully shy. 

He was too blunt, or too timid. He didn’t grow up around other kids and so he didn’t know how to fit in, so he faked it mostly. Pasting on a bland smile, a faultless polite attitude, Adrien performed. Always fearing a misstep.  

The first day of public schooling was about what Adrien expected, or rather feared. Retrieving the gum from his classmate’s chair, trying to undo Chloe’s wrongdoing, Adrien misstepped, got blamed for the whole gum affair, and possibly earned the perpetual scorn of his entire class for upsetting the lovable and friendly Marinette right off the bat. 

The only redeeming thing about that first day of public schooling was the boy who sat next to him. 

Nino Lahiffe. 

Nino, who didn’t hesitate to extend the hand of friendship to Adrien. Who managed to see past preconceived expectations about what one of Chloe’s friends would be like, and forge his own opinion of Adrien Agreste.  

It was a kindness Adrien would never forget. 

He held Nino in such high regard from that day onwards. Adrien would notice little things day to day and would constantly be musing to himself, almost like a mantra given how often the thought struck him. 

_Nino is such a good friend._

Now however, Adrien was finding school difficult, because it meant that he had to be outwardly ‘normal’ to his friend despite knowing that on two seperate occasions Nino had been flirting, 100% actual flirtation, with Adrien’s crime fighting alter-ego Chat Noir. 

And it was entirely the fault of one horrible little plant called  _nepeta cataria_.

Catnip. 

The akuma known as Green Thumb found out that the little plant was an effective poison against Chat Noir, and while Chat was drugged by the potent little plant he had crawled all up over his best friend - been extraordinarily intimate with him - nuzzled him all over - probably also  _licked_  him!!!!  

And then, even though Chat couldn’t remember a single thing from that fateful day - Nino had pictures of it!!!!! On his phone!!!! That Alya sent him!!! 

And he showed those pictures to Chat Noir.

And now Adrien was finding it very hard to concentrate, knowing his best friend had photos on his phone of the two of them canoodling so to speak, and knowing that he had to act like he didn’t know. 

It was excruciating. 

After the school was evacuated when Ball Crusher attacked, as they were filing back into class Adrien had to act like he didn’t know that just twenty minutes earlier Nino had been flirting with him. With him!!!! 

_“Did I kiss you?”_

_“No.” Nino smiled cheekily at him. “Do you want to?”_

“Hey, are you okay? Why didn’t you evacuate when the akuma alarm went off? Is that paint on your face?” Adrien was a model, he could do this. 

“Oh my god, dude, it was off the hook!” Nino enthused, not caring to wipe the paint away. “Alya and I teamed up with Ladybug and Chat Noir and tag teamed the bad guy! It was hectic!!!” 

“Oh.” Come on Adrien. Modelling is just like acting. Didn’t most models become actors anyway? “Uh, that’s... cool. Are you alright?”

“What? Dude, yeah I’m fine.” Nino blinked in irritation at his friend’s lack of enthusiasm, but carried on telling his story regardless. “I did this cool fuckin thing with the trashcan lid, like full Captain America, and Alya hit the dude over the head with a paint can. It was sick!” 

“Oh.” ACTING. ACT ADRIEN!!! “That’s... awesome! You’re not going to do it again though are you?” 

“What?” Nino turned around and looked at his friend, a frown playing on his forehead. “Are you not hearing me dude? I got to take down an akuma with Ladybug and Chat Noir! It was the most amazing thing ever.” 

“But it was really dangerous.” Adrien didn’t need to act, to act concerned. 

“Yeah, I know.” Nino admitted sheepishly, like he was confessing a secret. “Personally, I was shitting myself for the majority of the fight. Like, me, taking down an akuma? Whaaaaaaat? But it was ok, you know? Ladybug and Chat Noir were there.” 

Adrien fidgeted with the strap of his bag uncomfortably. “Well. I’m glad they protected you.” 

Nino barked out a laugh, loud and enlivening, and it took Adrien a second to remind himself not to laugh along. Nino had that kind of aura about him. If Nino was happy, everyone else was too. Adrien was finding it very hard to stay mad at him. 

“Are you kidding me? At one point _I_ was protecting  _them_. It was tooootally badass. The highlight of my young life.” 

Adrien pulled a face, wrinkling his nose. “Ladybug doesn’t need protecting, she has Chat Noir for that.” 

“Yeah, but who does Chat Noir have?” Nino replied, and Adrien was trying not to react, he really was, he wasn’t cut out for this acting business, but he was trying goddammit. 

“He has Ladybug.” Adrien replied, a rote answer. 

Nino shrugged, and adjusted his cap. “Well I guess now he’s got me too.” 

Adrien couldn’t help it. His poker face was shit. He couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks, and the shocked, muted outrage that he couldn’t contain. 

Thankfully Nino wasn’t watching as Adrien’s face ran the full spectrum of human emotion. 

“You---!!!” Adrien blurted out angrily, somehow stuttering in his delivery. “You’re putting yourself in danger. S-stop it!” 

Nino’s eyes widened as he looked at his suddenly very red, very blustery blonde friend. He raised his hands placatingly. “Woah woah woah woah. Hey, it’s ok. I’m not gonna go chasing out danger, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Adrien still looked upset, frowning at his friend. Adrien was usually very quiet, very easy going. It was odd to see him so upset over something that Nino had done. Usually Nino had a pretty easy ride being friends with Adrien, but he guessed the reckless self endangerment he did chasing down superheroes was crossing the line. He was pulling an Alya, and he knew how that felt. 

“Hey man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I get it, you know. I get it all the time with Alya. Scares the shit out of me when she goes chasing after trouble. I promise I’m not going to go looking for it.” 

Adrien could hear the ‘but’ in his tone, and crossed his arms, still frowning at Nino. “But?” 

“But, you know, if Chat Noir and I happen to be in the same room...” 

Adrien felt a swoop of heat go through his belly and chest. He wasn’t sure if it was anger, or something else. He threw his hands in the air, cheeks still uncannily red. “You’re impossible!” 

“Dude, you’re taking this pretty hard. Aren’t you like, Ladybug’s biggest fan? Don’t act like you wouldn’t do anything to be in the same room as her.” 

“And what are you?” Adrien asked, feeling as though it was wrong to ask him this as Adrien, given the discussion he just had with Chat. He felt like it was wrong to question his friend like this, but he just couldn’t help himself. “Chat Noir’s biggest fan?” 

“I’m getting there.” Nino shrugged. “I dunno, I wouldn’t mind being his friend to be honest.” 

 _If only you knew._  Adrien thought, his eyes narrowed.  _All that flirting didn’t seem just friendly though._

“Dude, you’re really red. Are you feeling ok? Why are you angry about this?” 

“I’m not angry.” Adrien replied peevishly. 

“Okaaay.” Nino replied, still looking at Adrien with concern. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” 

“Yes.” Adrien replied immediately, then rubbed the back of his neck, considering. “No. Maybe not so good, actually.” 

Nino put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder, looking down into his face, amber eyes concerned and caring. 

Nino was a very touchy feely friend. He had put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder tonnes of times. It wasn’t something odd for them to do. 

But now Adrien felt the hand on his shoulder like it was a bolt of lightning, and he stiffened under the friendly pat. 

“What’s wrong dude?” 

Feeling his chest thumping, heart beating like a jackrabbit, Adrien leaned away from Nino, and clutched on the strap of his bag again, nervously, like a safety blanket. 

Nino had implied that he wanted to kiss him. Kiss Chat Noir. He said he wanted to be Chat Noir’s fan, or friend, or something else, and the thought reeled in Adrien’s head. 

Nervously laughing, and putting a hand on his forehead, Adrien replied, his words fast, all running together. “Actually, maybe I am sick. I’m just gonna go to the nurse’s office and lie down. Maybe even go home for a bit. Haah, ah, see you later Nino!” 

Sprinting away, Adrien left a very puzzled Nino standing in the hallway, watching him go. 

“Weird.” Nino said, shrugged, and headed back to class. 

* * *

 

Alya was encouraging him again. 

This time it was the two of them, Alya and Nino, on a date, walking through the streets of Paris together sharing a bag of candy from the little pop up store that was on the sidewalk. 

“Ok so I’m not saying he is. But it’s one of the realities you’ve gotta face, you know.” Alya began, talking with her mouth full, chewing caramel. 

Nino rolled his eyes, and popped a sherbert lemon in his mouth, biting it and sucking the sherbert from the tip. 

“I mean, the cat suit. The moving ears. The tail!!” Alya chewed as she spoke, gesturing with her hands. “You gotta be prepared for it. Like, what if you get home and you just have that realisation ‘Oh god, I’ve been dating a fucking furry all this time’ - wouldn’t you rather have that epiphany now?”

“Ok, Alya - one; I’m not dating the guy yet, I’ve flirted with him maybe once, and he ran off. And two, you can’t seriously be asking me that question. You’re the one who runs an entire blog obsessing over a superhero themed after a bug, shouldn’t you be the one having the epiphany?” 

“Spiderman has a bug theme, and everyone goes gaga over that upside down kiss scene.” Alya pointed out. “Plus, I don’t think she’s gonna go full Kafka on me. Your boy purrs.” 

“Yeah, well good luck kissing, what did that plant lady call her? Aphid eater? You gonna be a supportive girlfriend and buy her aphids on your first date?” 

“I will buy her a whole rose bush!” Alya exuded enthusiasm, throwing her arms wide. “And that’s totally like an all you can eat aphid buffet. That’s why you gotta have the epiphany now. Planning!” 

“What if she doesn’t eat aphids, Alya. All that planning goes to waste.” Nino popped another sherbert lemon in his mouth. 

“No it doesn’t. She gets a free rose bush. Win win, right?” Alya winked, laughing and reached for another caramel from the bag. “You gonna buy your new boyf, I dunno. What do cats like? Fish? Cheese?” 

“Easy. Sushi for the first date.” Nino joked, cracking the sherbert lemon between his teeth. “Totally respectable first date too, nobody will suspect a thing.” 

“Will you give him ear scritches over the table?” Alya asked in a schmoopy voice. 

“Damn gurl, back off.” Nino laughed. “You know I got these magic hands.” 

“Damn right you do.” Alya giggled. “Now you just gotta tell him that. When he can remember it, obviously.” 

“You should forward him the photos.” Nino waggled his eyebrows. 

“Pfft. Yeah, that’ll jog his memory. Does his baton thingo have an email address? How do you contact superheroes? Do I give Ladybug my phone number? Where would she even put it in that suit?” 

“Beats me. Shit is skintight yo.” 

Alya sat down on one of the benches along the courtyard. Nino sat with her, putting an arm around Alya on the back of the bench. They shared the candy between them in the paper bag, and people watched. Kids played in the park opposite. Businessmen were vacating their offices across the road. Parisian citizens were enjoying the sunshine. It was a really nice day. 

Of course, given that this was Paris, it didn’t stay nice for long. 

A businessman ran away screaming across the courtyard. 

“I didn’t mean it, I swear!!! I’m sorry!!!” 

The pop up candy stand across the courtyard bubbled with purple goo, and the shop owner started laughing, a laugh that sounded normal at first but then warped and echoed loudly throughout the park. 

“I said NO REFUNDS but you DIDN’T LISTEN after eating THE WHOLE BAG!!!! You’re not sorry!!” 

“That’s not a good sign.” Nino stood up from the bench, reaching for Alya’s hand. 

His girlfriend didn’t take his hand though, already reaching for her camera. 

“A front row seat!” 

“Alyaaaaaaa come oooon!” Nino tugged her up by the armpits and pushed her behind one of the monuments in the park. 

“I am The Candy Man!!!!” The newly turned akuma yelled. “And I’m about to make this world my own chocolate covered nightmare!” 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Alya commented, hiding halfway behind the stone monument in the park, recording around the corner of the stone with her mobile, broadcasting live. 

“Alya, cool it with the pms!” Nino harshly whispered, and Alya swung the camera around to focus on Nino briefly. 

“Exhibit A, Ladybloggers. Quote unquote ‘supportive boyfriend’.” 

Screams rang out from the other side of the park, and people were running. The Candy Man stood, wearing a red and white striped suit and fresh looking boater hat, twirling a cane with rainbow swirls up and down it. The cane seemed to be a candy cane, unironically. The Candy Man pointed the cane at the screaming citizens running and one by one zapping them with his power, trapping the citizens in sticky globs of taffy, preventing them from running away. 

Alya turned the camera back to the chaos, filming everything from behind the monument while delivering her commentary. 

“Looks like a Candy based akuma, trapping his victims in actual candy! I wonder if it’s edible. Still no sign of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but judging from the escalating scale of the chaos, they’ll be here soon.” 

Nino frowned, and began looking to the rooftops, waiting for the flash of red and black that would signal the heroes arriving. 

The akuma began levitating. 

“Flying akuma! Not good.” Alya whispered to the camera. “He’s going to have a wider range. Ladybug, wherever you are, get here quick.” 

Candy Man rose into the sky, and Nino put his arm around Alya, pulling her down to crouch at the base of the stone, to make her less visible. 

Pointing his cane at the fleeing citizens and gleefully trapping them in his candy beam, the akuma began singing loudly. 

_“Who can take a sunrise?”_

**Blast.** A mother and her two children were frozen in a chunk of caramel, their faces just above the surface of the sticky substance, still breathing. 

 _“Sprinkle it with dew.”_  

 **Another blast.** Two businessmen who were running in the same direction found themselves sinking into a pool of melting chocolate in the street below them, and scrambled, sinking in the chocolate like it was quicksand. 

“ _Cover it with chocolate and_ a miraculous or two.” 

“Ugh, singing akuma.” Alya rolled her eyes, still filming the chaos. 

“He could at least hit the notes right.” Nino agreed, covering his ears. 

“THE CANDY MAN CAN!” 

“Hey, Willy Wonka!” A confident voice rang out from the rooftops. “I’m not buying what you’re selling.” 

“Ladybug!” Alya enthused, jumping up and down a little, her camera shaking. 

Nino’s eyes scoured the skyline, looking for the other hero. Where was Chat Noir? 

“Ladybug!” The Candy Man called out, and gave a jaunty bow. “Well I was hoping for two miraculous, but one will do. Hand it over.” 

“Not for all the chocolate in the world.” Ladybug replied, swinging her yoyo into a buzzing shield. 

“All the chocolate in the world you say?” The Candy Man rose from his bow, a sinister twinkle in his eye. “That can be arranged.” 

He pointed the cane at Ladybug and a river of melted chocolate shot out. Ladybug dodged and swung to the other rooftop, and the chocolate landed on the rooftop and acted like acid, burning the tiles away. 

“Infused with Chili!” The Candy Man laughed, and floated higher in the air, trying to get a vantage point on Ladybug. “Makes the flavour better.” 

“I’m not one for chili in my chocolate.” Ladybug called back, crouching on a balcony on the other side of the courtyard. “Do you have any cookies?” 

“Cookies?” The akuma sounded affonted, then fumed, his expression livid. “Cookies???? This isn’t a bakery, bug. I am the CANDY MAN!!!” 

“I’ve heard.” Ladybug replied. Unimpressed. 

Nino still didn’t see Chat Noir. He wasn’t anywhere in the courtyard, so he was surprised when a clawed hand tapped on his shoulder. 

Nino jumped and turned around, and so did Alya, to face a very unimpressed Chat Noir. 

“I had hoped maybe just once I wouldn’t find you two in the middle of a danger zone.” 

“Chat Noir!” Alya gasped. 

“Dude.” Nino exhaled. “Jeez, I thought you were a candy killer or something.” 

“Candy Killer?” Chat blinked. “He has those too?” 

“Just an expression dude. As far as I know he just has the zappy powers.” 

“Right.” Chat frowned, and then scooped his arms around both Nino and Alya’s waists. “Let’s get you out of here.” 

“No, wait. I can help!” Alya protested, clutching onto her camera phone for dear life. “We aren’t in the way. Shouldn’t you be helping Ladybug instead?” 

“Ladybug and I agreed that before we tackle the akuma our priority is making sure you two aren’t in the way again.” Chat replied. “It’s hard to concentrate when you’re always in danger.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Alya drawled. “That Nino is so distracting to you.” 

“What??” Chat spluttered, and immediately let go of Nino’s waist. 

“Alya, the dude is trying to save the city, and your ass. Can you just let him?” Nino narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend, thankful she was on the side of romance and all that, but really, now was not the time. 

Chat double took and suddenly couldn’t take his eyes off Nino, a conflicted expression on his face. 

The Candy Man shrieked with rage and shot more blasts of candy out across the courtyard. Clearly the battle is intensifying. 

“That’s - that’s why I’m here, to get you both to safety.” Chat explained hesitantly. 

“You gonna put your arm around my waist again or what bro?” Nino couldn’t help it. Damn the timing, damn it to hell. Nino didn’t plan to get his flirt on, but the boy was there. Nino’s roguish smile came out again, and he enjoyed watching the catboy fluster. 

“Right.” The hero almost looked nervous now, as he extended his arm around Nino again, pulling him close. Nino looped one arm around the hero’s shoulder, like a friendly bro gesture, but he brought his face in close to Chat’s and murmured. 

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” 

Another blast of weaponised candy ricochet off the park benches behind them, and Alya jumped, looping her arms around Chat’s neck, startled by the blast. 

“Uh. Hang on I guess?” Chat suddenly had both halves of the couple dangling off him, and tried to rearrange. “How do we do this?” 

Nino took initiative. “Alya you loop your arms around the front, I’ll piggy back you bro.” 

Chat was definitely NOT blushing while the two rearranged. Once they were secure, Chat extended the baton, shooting them all up into the air and to several rooftops over, propelling away with the staff. 

Things were fine, just movement and the air rushing around, the comforting yet uncomfortable warmth of being cushioned by two bodies on either side, before Alya had to make things weird. 

“You know, you’re quite cute up close.” Her words came out against Chat Noir’s neck, arms looped around him like so. “You ever think about making a superhero sandwich?” 

“A what?” Chat Noir blinked down at her, blushing, but not sure why. 

Nino picked up on the genuine bafflement in his voice and was struck by the realisation that Chat Noir must be _incredibly_ naive to this whole flirting business. 

“Alya don’t say that shit now.” Nino growled, and his voice was right up against Chat’s ear, piggybacked onto him. Chat shivered, and his ears flicked instinctively. 

“He’s cute but.” Alya grinned wickedly. “I love me a big damn hero.” 

“Me too, but maybe when we’re feet on the ground you can flirt?” 

“Flirt?” Chat’s eyebrows raised, and he fumbled with the baton, jarring their landing.

The three of them all tumbled to crash land on a rooftop three blocks away, mostly out of the danger zone. 

Chat cradled Alya, who would have landed smack on the pavement first, cracking her head, if Chat didn’t put his hands behind her head instead, bruising his knuckles. 

This meant he landed sprawled on top of Alya, the red headed girl beneath him, her arms still around his neck, and Nino curved on top of the boy, making Chat Noir the filling of a different kind of sandwich. 

“Mmm, my hero.” Alya purred, winking up at Chat Noir, who froze up at the attention. 

“Yeah dude, you saved us.” Nino remarked, his body curling over Chat’s, a sort of full body hug, his breath puffing against Chat’s neck. 

Chat felt warmed all over his back from Nino’s weight, and his legs were tangled with Alya’s, and he froze. 

It was quite the sight. 

Blushing red all over his face, Chat’s eyes slitted to small panicked dots, and his expression was pricelessly stumped. 

Another loud crash echoed out. It reminded Chat of the ongoing akuma battle, and he wriggled his way out of between the couple, springing to his feet, his tail flicking stiff and sharp to and fro. 

“Ah, um. Akuma. I have to - go.” 

Nino ended up laying down on the rooftop next to Alya when Chat shifted, and the both of them looked up at the hero as he stood, their clothing and hair ruffled, their expressions open and impressed. 

“Yeah, you go save the day, you big damn hero.” Alya winked again, still looking coy and flirtatious. “Tell your lady I said hi. Come back and see us sometime. Both of you.” 

Chat made a nervous sound that was midway between a laugh and a squeak. 

Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to say something in reply, but couldn’t find the words, and so closed his mouth like a fish, saying nothing, before darting off the rooftop and back in the direction of the battle. 

“Well that was sweet.” Alya remarked, and Nino barked out a laugh, laying down fully on the rooftop and looking up at the clouds. 

“Girl, I will never get tired of watchin’ you flirt.” 

“Even if I’m flirting with your boy?” Alya laid down next to Nino, cuddling in under his arm. 

“Babe, you know I care to share. Sharing is caring.” Nino raised his pointer finger and booped Alya on the nose. 

“He sure is shy, but.” Alya wrinkled her nose, and shimmied up closer to Nino. “You’d think since he always flirts with Ladybug he’d be good at this.” 

“Maybe he’s just not used to being flirted with.” Nino replied. “He seems pretty innocent.” 

“In that outfit?” Alya scoffed. “Please.” 

“Maybe go slower with him next time. Give him time to come around.” 

“Sure babe. You’re the lion tamer.” Alya looked up to the clouds, and raised her hand, tracing the outline of their shapes in the air. 

The screaming from several blocks away stopped, and the familiar red swarm of ladybugs bustled through the air. 

“We only really get to talk to them when an akuma attacks, and that’s not really anything good in terms of getting to know them, really.” Nino pondered. 

“I know.” Alya replied. “That’s why I slipped this into his belt.” Alya pulled out a small folded square of paper from her pocket with both Nino and Alya’s mobile phone numbers on it. 

“How many of those are you carrying?” Nino laughed again, curling his arm around Alya’s shoulder, cushioning her head. 

“I carry two in every pair of pants.” She replied smugly. 

“What am I gonna do with you?” Nino chuckled happily. 

Together the two of them continued to lay on the rooftop, looking for patterns in the clouds. 

 

 


	4. Ladyblog fun fact of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladyblog fun fact of the Day! - Paris doesn't have akuma attacks every day, so when big bad Hawkmoth goes on business trips, I get to report on the fun facts I've learned about Paris' favourite superheroes. Fun fact number one: Ladybug loves cookies!

"Bien joué!"

The two heroes shared their customary fistbump on the rooftop as Herman the candy shop owner came back to himself in the courtyard street below. 

Chat came back just in time to help Ladybug beat back the rain of gobstopper hail, making space for her to yank Candy Man’s cane away from him and snap it, releasing the akuma to purify, avoiding the candy coated catastrophe of the day. 

Now that the crisis was averted, the two heroes had a little time to hang out before their miraculouses would start beeping, signalling time for a quick escape. 

“You were good out there Chat, nice save.” Ladybug encouraged him, walking over to the catboy ruffling his hair affectionately. 

Ladybug had begun to be much more touchy feely with Chat recently, and he 100% didn’t mind the change at all. He actually swore up and down at one point when he brought it up with her that he was _really very immensely okay with it, please keep it up, if you want to that is, because I want to, if you want to, I’ll shut up now_ \- and Ladybug chuckled and called him a silly kitty. 

Responding to the hand ruffling his hair now, Chat leaned into the pat, smiling at Ladybug with adoring eyes. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself my lady. I even caught a sweet pun or two from you at the end there.” 

Ladybug brought her hand down from Chat’s hair and ran it over his face instead, smooshing his cheek with her palm. 

“Don’t you start, I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

“Is it true you prefer cookies over chocolate? My Lady is a biscuit girl I see.” Chat continued to press his face up against Ladybug’s hand, wanting the affectionate touch, even if it did smoosh his cheeks further, making it hard to speak properly. “I’ll have to throw away the many many boxes of chocolates I bought for you but could never send.” 

“Pccht.” Ladybug laughed, but now she wasn’t so much smooshing Chat’s face as she was stroking his cheek affectionately. “What are you even doing with many many chocolate boxes? Isn’t chocolate bad for cats?” 

“Aww, My Lady, you do care.” 

A pained expression flitted over Ladybug’s face, before she turned to face Chat more fully. 

“You know I do. You know that, right? I don’t want you thinking -” 

“I don’t think. I wasn’t thinking. Forget I said anything.” Chat immediately backtracked, raising his hands in surrender. 

Ladybug pursed her lips at how he ran from the conversation, but simply shook her head, smiling to herself. “Silly kitty.” 

Chat seemed to relax at the nickname. Ladybug took in his less tense posture and seemed happy he was happy, but then she noticed something and reached forward. 

“What’s -?” 

Plucking the little white folded piece of paper from her partner’s belt-tail-whatever it was, she brought it up to show Chat, who blinked at it, as puzzled as she was. 

When Ladybug started opening it however, Chat had an inkling of who the paper was from. 

“Wait - that isn’t - “ 

“They gave you their phone numbers? Both of them?” Ladybug seemed stunned for a second and Chat panicked internally, before Ladybug tossed her head back and started laughing. “Oh, they’re good. That’s hilarious.” 

“Um. I didn’t know they put it there?” Chat shrugged, then prowled over to peer at the paper over Ladybug’s shoulder, reading the note. 

Alya had printed out both hers and Nino’s phone numbers, as well as the link to a whatsapp group for the two of them, and an email address as well giving the heroes ample avenues through which to contact them. 

The little note accompanying the contact details read: 

_Ladybug and Chat Noir, hi!_  
Even superheroes need a little downtime. Come hang out with us sometime! We would love to see you! First date’s our shout!   
xxx Alya & Nino 

“God, she’s bold.” Ladybug remarked, obviously impressed. 

“I promise, My Lady, I didn’t know it was there. The only number I want is yours, I promise.” Chat hurried to assure her, and was surprised when Ladybug held her hand up at him. 

“It’s okay Chat. I’m fine with it.” 

“Fine? What, do you think -?” 

“It’s okay to like more than one person.” 

She said plainly, and clearly this easy acceptance staggered Chat, who leaned back, eyes wide, not quite believing what he was hearing. 

Ladybug took in his flabbergasted expression for a moment, before looking him dead on with a sincere expression. 

“I know what you’re thinking right now. That was me too, maybe, like, a year ago or so. You’re a romantic, but you haven’t really considered there is more than one type of romance out there. But maybe you should.” 

Chat seemed to be looking at Ladybug with new eyes, shocked at first, but then somewhat hesitant, looking a little sad. 

“Do you mean -? Are you telling me to move on My Lady? I thought we were -” 

“I’m not saying that Chat, I’m not.” Ladybug put her hand on his shoulder, keen to wipe that sad expression away, smiling at him. “I’m not going anywhere okay. You’re my partner. We’re partners. I want to see you happy.” 

“Are you stepping down, or -? I don’t understand. Do you think I’d choose them over you? I don’t -” 

“Absolutely not, Chaton. I wouldn’t make you choose.” Ladybug seemed to be searching for words, chewing the inside of her cheek anxiously. “How do I -? I know. Let’s sit down. You and me and the rooftop. Here, I get the feeling I need to explain something.” 

Ladybug held onto Chat’s hand, feeling the need to maintain contact with him, and led him to sit cross legged with her together on the roof. She could feel his hand shaking, his body shaking. Clearly he thought he was being set up to be let down here, but that was so far from the truth. 

Still holding Chat’s hand, Ladybug traced his palm with her fingers, drawing along the length of each of his fingers right up to the claw tip, and back down again, the motion grounding for him. 

“So, some people have the ... talent, to love more than one person.” Ladybug began, and Chat was hanging on her every word. “My best friend is the one who first introduced the concept to me. You grow up thinking there is only one way to love someone, and sometimes that just can’t be healthy, you know? As much as we all might want it at times, wanting to be a person’s whole world can be really unhealthy. At least it was for me.”

Chat’s pupils were wide, he sat perfectly still, enthralled in what personal secrets Ladybug was choosing to divulge to him. 

“There was a boy in my class. I idolised him, I wanted to be his whole world - but that wouldn’t be right. Not for me, not for him. When I started to have feelings for you too I was really torn.” 

Chat’s heart swelled, a warm thump thump in his chest upon hearing that Ladybug had feelings for him. She had never said it outright before, always hinting at it, showing it through actions rather than words. Hearing it said brewed warm contentment within Chat, and he purred responsively and low. Ladybug looked up at that, and ran her hand along his arm, still tracing with her fingers, this movement more like a pat though. 

“I felt like I had to choose. That I was being disloyal to one of you thinking about the other. That I was a terrible person for juggling these feelings. My feelings for you are strong. We have an incredible partnership, But I can see bits of it already, the way you orient yourself around me. You would make me your whole world, and from what I can tell of you - the way you lean into pats, hugs, any affection you can get really. The way you put yourself last, the way you prioritise my safety over yours every time. The way you try so hard. I can see it.” 

Ladybug squeezed Chat’s arm, emotion swimming in her eyes. 

“And this other boy too. I couldn’t do that to him. Try to be his whole world. He gets so little love from his family, from the people around him. I would give him my all, but I couldn’t limit him or take him away from being loved by anyone else. It would have been too selfish of me, too cruel. I feel like he deserves more. I’m not talking myself down here, I just genuinely mean it. He deserves more to make up for what little he has.” 

Chat behind the mask felt a stab of sympathy for this other boy, with circumstances that reminded him painfully of his own. 

“You really seem to love him.” Chat remarked, reaching with his own hand to squeeze Ladybug’s. 

“I do.” Ladybug looked up at Chat with honest eyes. “But I love you too.” 

Chat’s heart did a backflip right then and there. His belt-tail rose in the air and began waving excitedly, the only outward expression of how he felt inside, still sitting still as a statue. His Lady loves him. His heart was so full and happy in this very moment. His Lady, Ladybug, loves him back. 

“I love you too.” Chat replied, parroting her words back at her, his voice soft and genuine. 

“I know you do Chat.” Ladybug smiled at him, her blue eyes were beautiful when she smiled. “You have a lot of love to give.” 

“So then - you’re saying that you’re one of these talented people then?” Chat asked, still trying to wrap his head around it. 

“Poly. Yeah, I’d say I’m poly.” Ladybug nodded. “I have a lot of love for you, and this other boy, and for me too. I don’t want to split myself having to choose, or neglect myself. One person shouldn’t have to fill all the romantic roles in your life, sometimes you need different things for different times, and that’s a lot of pressure for one person to be all those things.” 

“It doesn’t seem like a lot of pressure, I just thought that’s the way things are.” Chat commented. 

“So did I for a long time.” Ladybug explained. “But my best friend is poly. And the way she explained it to me made a lot of sense for me. It resonated. I know it’s not for everyone, and I still get jealous sometimes, which I feel like I shouldn’t. Like I shouldn’t allow that because I’m the one who has these feelings for two people as well, I shouldn’t be hypocritical.” 

“How are you supposed to deal with that though?” Chat asked, genuinely curious. “Jealousy is hard. I would say I am jealous of this other boy in your heart, and I probably would be if you hadn’t told me. If I found out some other way.” 

“If you found out some other way, without me telling you, it would be cheating. Just because a person can like more than one person, there is no excuse for cheating. The thing that seperates polyamoury from cheating is communication. Everyone being on the same page, and trust. You have to trust each other.” 

“I trust you.” Chat said earnestly, squeezing Ladybug’s hand again. 

“I trust you too. That’s why we work so well together. That’s why I don’t mind this.” Ladybug held up the folded piece of paper and handed it to Chat. 

“I don’t - this isn’t like the cheating thing is it? I didn’t even know it was on me.” Chat hurriedly explained. 

Ladybug laughed. “Oh, I know Chat. Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure it was Alya who slipped it on you. She’s pretty determined.” 

“I didn’t even notice.” Chat wondered, marveling at the small piece of paper. 

“Distracted were you?” Ladybug smirked, smug. 

Chat rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Maybe?” 

“That’s ok.” Ladybug smiled again. “Alya and Nino are good people. I trust them too. I know they wouldn’t do anything flippant or superficial here. If they’re flirting with you, it’s because they really like you and want to get to know you and see you happy.” 

“They’ve been flirting with you too.” Chat pointed out. “Alya has at least. She asked me to pass on so many comments to you.” 

“Oh really?” Ladybug perked up. “Like what?” 

“You’re interested?” Chat was curious. 

“Maybe a little bit?” Ladybug laughed in an almost self depreciating way, rubbing the back of her neck. “Though I don’t know how the city of Paris would take two civilians on a double date with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Or how a date with them would work since, you know, secret identities. It just doesn’t work, does it?” 

“That’s right. They’re civilians.” Chat groaned and put his hand to his forehead. “I shouldn’t even be considering this.” 

“I don’t mind if you do. I mean, it’s obvious that you are. We are. Also possibly the stupidest superheroes around.” Ladybug added woefully. “Getting wrapped up with the owner of the Ladyblog and the boy who knows what you’re like on catnip.” 

Chat winced, and looked at the ground. “He has photos of it.” 

“I know.” Ladybug replied. 

“You know?” Chat clarified, confused for a second. 

“I don’t have the photos myself, but Alya showed me briefly that day.” Ladybug explained. “They’re ... quite interesting.” 

Chat groaned and covered his face all self conscious, but Ladybug patted his arm, reassuring him. 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. If it’s any consolation you make a pretty adorable kitty, but I could have told you that.” She grinned and Chat just seemed to get more flustered, red creeping up his cheeks. 

Ladybug closed Chat’s hand around the piece of paper with the numbers on it. “I think you shouldn’t be afraid of this. Be careful, obviously. Maybe take it slow, at your own pace?” She pulled away a bit, grinning. “You may be a big flirt to me, but I’ve seen you when the tables are turned. They should call you Chat Rouge.” 

“My Lady!” Chat exclaimed. “How dare!” 

“Much dare. Very wow.” Ladybug deadpanned in response, startling a surprised laugh from Chat. 

“I wouldn’t have taken you for a memer My Lady.” 

“You try avoiding memes on the Mecha Strike message boards. Impossible!” Ladybug joked. Her earrings gave a quiet beep. Her miraculous was running out. Standing and holding her hand out for Chat Noir, Ladybug smiled at him. 

“Do you feel a bit better about this now Minou?” 

“Actually, yes.” Chat took her hand and stood beside her. “It’s very confusing, being flirted with.” 

Ladybug raised her eyebrow at Chat, before leaning in, pressing close, almost nose to nose to her feline friend. 

“I should do it more often then.”

Chat’s eyes were wide and there was a very clear blush dancing all over his cheeks. Ladybug giggled, and pressed a sweet peck of a kiss on Chat’s nose, before leaning back and running to the rooftop’s edge. 

“My Lady!!!” Chat called after her, thoroughly flustered in just a short amount of time. 

“I’ll see you later Chat Rouge.” 

“I love you!” Chat called out after her, exalted to be able to actually say it aloud now. 

“I love you too Minou.” Ladybug paused on the rooftop’s edge before turning and blowing a kiss back at Chat, before swinging away on her yoyo. 

“I love you too.” Chat replied dreamily, waving at Ladybug’s retreating figure while his miraculous ring started beeping. 

* * *

 

Class for that next week had been bizarre. 

Adrien was spacing out more than normal, Nino kept checking his phone. So did Alya but that wasn’t all too bizarre for her, given she was running a successful blog 24/7. 

And Marinette. 

Marinette was bold. 

“Good morning Adrien!” 

Marinette didn’t stutter, she didn’t mumble, she didn’t flake away after the greeting. She just stood in front of his desk and looked at him head on with a game expression. 

It was a shame Adrien was so thoroughly distracted, he barely heard her. It took Nino elbowing him in the side to get him to look up from his notepad, where he was drawing little Ladybugs in the margins. 

“Oh, ah - Good morning Marinette.” Adrien replied, grateful for Nino’s prompting. 

“Do you - do you want to eat lunch with me today?” Marinette asked, her voice staying level this time. 

Adrien blinked, and then looked over at Nino. “Are you having lunch with Alya today or something?” 

The four of them usually all sat together to share lunch, and Adrien thought it was simply a schedule shuffle. 

Nino started to shrug at Adrien, but then seemed to look past him and his shrug hastily turned into a jerky nod. 

“Yep. Yeah. Lunch with Alya. That’s a thing that is happening. Special private Alya lunch. Today only. Yep.” Nino was rambling. Whatever he saw behind Adrien made him shut up quickly enough. 

Adrien turned back to look at Marinette, who was now smiling sweetly, and a little too wide. 

“I guess it’s just us for lunch then.” Adrien smiled graciously at Marinette. 

Normally he would be grateful for more time to get to know his classmate. Honestly, Adrien worried she didn’t enjoy his company since the unfortunate gum incident back on his first day. The way she wouldn’t talk to him like she talked to Alya and Nino was what made him think he was doing something wrong. Maybe it was just that social awkwardness Chloe used to tease him for. All it took was one misstep. 

“Right.” Marinette’s teeth seemed to be a little gritted as she spoke, like she was chewing disappointment. “Right.” 

“If that’s okay.” Adrien continued, suddenly worried he was pushing his company on her, even though she was the one who asked him in the first place. 

“No no, it’s definitely okay!” Marinette gushed. “It’s more than okay. It’s great - you’re gr-” She gritted her teeth again, and took a deep breath, seeming to suck in a huge gulp of air, before letting it out, and smiling in that sweet composed way again. “I’ve got croissants to share. I’ll see you then.” 

And at that she walked up to her seat. 

Adrien was mostly baffled by the whole encounter, and shrugged it off, getting back to his ladybug doodles. He paused however, when Nino was staring at him, an astounded expression on his face. 

Adrien tried not to let it show, but Nino’s attention lately had him on edge. He constantly felt like he was on the verge of giving himself away as Chat Noir, when Nino looked at him. His friend wasn’t doing anything different to Adrien, he was just acting like his normal friendly self, but that piece of paper with Nino’s phone number on it was burning a hole in Adrien’s proverbial pocket ever since that day and he didn’t know what to do. 

It made him more defensive, and more prone to bizarre behaviour, trying to cover up his confusion and interest. Adrien flustered easily, and Nino didn’t even know he was doing it. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Adrien managed, his shoulders hunching. 

“Nothing, bro. It’s nothing.” Nino replied, though a smile was stretching his face for a moment there. He gave Adrien a friendly punch in the shoulder, still smiling, before turning forward in his seat to face the front as the teacher came in. 

Adrien had no idea what was going on. 

* * *

 

Lunch was a pleasant affair. 

Alya had practically dragged Nino away from Adrien as soon as the bell rung, leaving him standing next to a rather nervous but excitable Marinette Dupain Cheng. 

Privately Adrien thought it was very funny, how Alya and Nino were as of late spending less time with Adrien because they were too busy talking about wanting to spend time with Chat Noir. Sometimes Adrien wanted to scream _‘I’m right here’_ but part of him was also terribly afraid of what they’d do if he did. 

Romance was a complicated thing, especially if, until previously, the only actual knowledge Adrien had about romance was gleaned from the various animes he watched, and vague recollections about his parents back when they were happy and whole. 

And with the odd sort of three way romance Adrien was entangled in, things just became more and more complex and difficult to navigate. Things were happening, the wheels were set in motion, but damn it all if Adrien knew who was driving the confounded thing along. It wasn’t him. But he seemed to be stuck in the middle of it all, floundering like a lost pedestrian, not knowing if he wanted to get from point A to B, but somehow travelling anyway. 

Maybe it would be good to get away from Alya and Nino for a bit, so he could stop thinking about this whole romance issue. No more romance for today. Not one jot. Maybe it would be better to just spend some quality time with Marinette and put this whole confusing mess behind him for a half hour. 

Consequently, sitting at the table in the cafeteria with Marinette, graciously taking a wide bite of the delicious ham, cheese and tomato croissant she presented him with, stuffing his face, Adrien did not expect at all what happened next. 

“I like you!” Marinette blurted out. 

Adrien froze, with half a croissant stuck in his mouth. He blinked at Marinette with wide green eyes, dumbfounded by her confession, unable to reply. 

“In a friend way, but also in a romantic way.” Marinette continued her confession, the words just rambling out of her mouth at this point. “I’ve liked you for a long time Adrien, but I haven’t been brave enough to tell you, because I didn’t want to jeopardise our friendship, and - well, I’ve been really conflicted about a lot of other things too - but I feel like now maybe - wow, I can’t believe I’m just dropping this all on you now, hahah, silly me, but still - I feel like now maybe I’m at a point where I can just tell you and things will be okay. And maybe, we could go on a date sometime? If you want?” 

Adrien chewed slowly on the mass of croissant in his mouth while Marinette talked, the flaky pastry effectively gagging him while his brain ran circles around itself. 

“Adrien?” Marinette was looking at him, her own smile frozen in place, waiting anxiously for his response while trying to remain upbeat. 

Adrien made a gallant effort to swallow the huge lump of barely chewed croissant in one go, pulling an incredibly uncomfortable face as he did so. He could feel the huge lump of food sliding down his throat unbearably slowly, and so he hit his chest with a fist to urge the food to go down quicker. His eyes were watering. 

He thumped his chest with his fist again, and started coughing, having swallowed the croissant the wrong way. 

“Adrien? Oh my god, are you okay?” Marinette worried, reaching over the table to hover her hands around Adrien, who coughed and spluttered hopelessly, his face going painfully red. 

He held his hand up to Marinette, in a ‘I’m fine’ gesture, with his other hand over his mouth, trying to remain polite in spite of his current near death experience. His tombstone would read; Here lies Adrien Agreste. Killed by his one true love, a croissant, amidst a whirlwind of romances. May he rest in piece. 

He could vaguely hear Marinette apologising while moving around the table to put her hands on his shoulders. Adrien could feel the air rattle through his lungs now, the bulk of the croissant successfully and painfully swallowed for the sake of keeping up appearances and maintaining what shred of dignity he had left. He couldn’t shake the coughing, but he did manage to wave frantically, shaking his head to say ‘no’ when Marinette began blabbering about the first aid course she did for working at her parents bakery and how she knew the Heimlich maneuver and CPR. 

By the end of the coughing fit Marinette just sat beside him with her hand on Adrien’s shoulder, looking terribly guilty, while Adrien regained functional use of both his lungs again. 

“Better now?” Marinette asked, rubbing his back through the last half of the coughing fit. 

Adrien nodded, a hand still over his mouth. 

“I’m sorry for springing that on you -” Marinette began, already retracting her sentence. “I shouldn’t have -” 

“Don’t be.” Adrien interrupted, looking seriously at Marinette. 

She blinked, and looked back at him, a subtle hope returning to her features. 

“I -” Adrien began, uncertain how he should explain this situation. “Things are very confusing for me right now. I’m not turning you down, I’m just - asking maybe - for a little time?” 

“Time?” Marinette repeated, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“I -” Adrien didn’t know how to begin. 

He liked Marinette. He really did. And now while his mind was reeling with Ladybug’s exposition on those certain talented people, he was beginning to wonder if he was one of them, and if it was a bad thing. He already felt selfish for being so confused over who he should love, when Ladybug gave him the option to love all of them, it threw him a loop. 

From what he knew of Marinette, from the time he spent with her in school, the time he spent with her, Nino and Alya, he admired a lot about her. She was smart, funny, brave, strong, honest - she hated liars, she was understanding, empathetic. Everyone in class loved her, except for Chloe, but having known Chloe as long as he had, Adrien knew it was because Chloe felt threatened by her. 

There was a lot to like about Marinette. She was always very kind to him. She had a sweet personality. She was clever, she told jokes, usually when he wasn’t around, but he knew she had that humour about her. She put people at ease, she was a good listener. 

She was a good listener. 

“I - I’m not sure.” Adrien began, worrying with his ring for a moment. “I don’t know if it would be okay to - to talk to you about it? Maybe?” 

“Yes!” Marinette replied instantly, already nodding her head. 

“I mean, I don’t know if its appropriate, after what you just said, for me to be asking your advice on this. It’s probably not appropriate, I shouldn’t say anything.” Adrien was already backtracking, not wanting to upset Marinette. She stopped him, squeezing his shoulder, and looking at him earnestly with her big blue eyes. 

“It’s okay Adrien. You can talk to me about anything. I don’t mind.” She gave a sweet smile that scrunched up her nose. “Who knows, maybe I might even give good advice or some sort of miracle like that? It’s worth a shot.” 

Adrien couldn’t help but feel reassured. He took a deep breath, and begun. 

“I - recently there’s a - something happened - with someone that I like.” 

Marinette’s eyes seemed somewhat resigned now, but she didn’t stop patting his arm. 

“It really - I don’t know why I never considered it before - but it really... threw me a loop.” Adrien scratched the short hairs at the back of his neck nervously, wondering if by saying this Marinette would have cause to hate him, or call him a player, or some sort of lecherous cheat. He could just see a million ways this could rebound badly. 

Marinette seemed to be holding her breath, waiting for him to finish the story. 

“They told me that - that, you can like more than one person.” Adrien finished, now looking down into his lap, feeling guilty just admitting it. 

He did not expect the rush of deja vu he felt then, hearing Marinette’s response. 

“Adrien. It’s okay to like more than one person.” 

Those words. 

Those were the exact words Ladybug said to him on the rooftop. 

He was struck down to his core with the sense that somehow he knew those words, and trusted those words 100%. That feeling was reinforced by two people he trusted absolutely. First by Ladybug, now by Marinette. 

The feeling of hearing those words again niggled at something at the back of Adrien’s mind. It blew him away how exactly similar those words were, and something else as well. Maybe it was how profoundly the deja vu hit him, and boy did it hit him, but he felt like crying maybe. It felt like someone saw into the core of what was confusing him and acknowledged it and soothed it, like a balm. 

It bowled him over by how sincerely he believed that it was okay, since Marinette said it was okay. 

“Do you mean it?” Adrien bit his lip, still fretting. “I’ve been feeling terrible trying to understand what it means. And then my - my friend told me and I’ve been thinking about it ever since.” 

“Are you thinking that maybe you’re poly?” Marinette asked, again using the same terminology as Ladybug did on the rooftop. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe?” He shrugged. “I’ve honestly never done anything like this before. I didn’t know it was an option.” 

“You’ve never dated anyone before?” Marinette asked, clarifying, sounding a little boggled by her own question. 

“No. Never.” Adrien answered honestly, and was surprised to see her lean back, looking blown away by disbelief. 

“But I would have thought -” She let the sentence trail off, what she was thinking obvious enough. 

“Father wouldn’t allow it.”Adrien replied instantly. “And even if he did, where would I meet anyone I would want to date? Homeschooled, only ever meeting models five or six years older than me at photoshoots, only ever talking to one person my age, and that was Chloe, who I just can’t imagine dating. I’ve known her since we were five.” 

Marinette seemed oddly gratified by that, suddenly seeming smug in that second, smiling broadly. 

“And now I’m actually allowed to be at school, meeting people my age, I honestly thought I’d be focusing on schoolwork and extra curriculars as a priority. I’m not even sure if I’m allowed to date now.”

“What makes you think you want to date then, or even date poly, and be with more than one person? Did you already ask someone out?” Marinette asked, curious. 

“I’m not the one doing the asking.” Adrien shrugged, and laughed a little hysterically. “But I can’t find myself wanting to say no to anyone who’s asked.” 

“You’d say no if you wanted to though, right?” Marinette frowned, needing to clarify. “You wouldn’t agree to a date with me just because I asked you, right? I’m not interested unless you actually want to, you know?” 

“No, no. I do want to. I do.” Adrien assured her, going pink in the face. “I just. I also, like someone else, and I didn’t want to - I mean, you say its okay, but I didn’t want to agree to a date with you and not bring it up and ruin everything ever and -” Adrien knew he was beginning to catastrophize and so he shut up quickly. 

He was surprised when Marinette laughed. 

“You know, you’d actually be pretty suited to being poly, if you wanted to be.” She said, watching him with happiness shining in her eyes. “You’re honest, and forthright, and that’s essential.” 

“You seriously are okay with this?” Adrien clarified again, still not sure whether he was dreaming or hearing this right. 

“Of course I am.” She flicked her pigtail back over her shoulder. “After all, I’m poly too.” 

Adrien stared at her, shock written all over his face. 

“Is _everyone_ poly????” 

Marinette giggled. “Who have you been talking to?” She asked. 

Adrien had to back track quickly. “Oh, ah, I promised I wouldn’t say.” 

“It’s okay.” Marinette put her hand over Adrien’s for a moment. “I know about Alya and Nino.” 

“Oh, you do, do you?” Adrien replied, his voice high, almost cracking, internally panicking that she knew about the piece of paper in his pocket. 

“I’m Alya’s best friend. Of course I know.” Marinette patted his hand, laughing freely. “She told me about it the moment she realised she was poly. They’ve got a good relationship going.” 

“Mmmhmm.” Adrien nodded quickly, grateful for the save. “Yeah.” 

“Pfft.” Marinette snorted. “I’m not surprised you thought everyone was poly, considering you eat lunch with them every day. It’s practically a poly party now.” 

“Party of three.” Adrien nodded, agreeing with her. 

“Well, four now.” She looked at him, winking, feeling bold. “So when do you want to go on that date?” 

“You still want to?” Adrien asked, again, his voice jumping up an octave. 

“Only if you want to.” Marinette replied. 

“Can I still have that time?” Adrien asked tentatively. “If that’s alright? I still need to do some thinking.” 

“Take as much time as you need.” Marinette replied, before squeezing his hand again. “Just don’t mind me flirting with you in the interim.” 

Adrien’s eyes widened and he laughed, nervous. Again with the flirting. He was going to be flustered forever. His face was red. 

“I - um - do you want to?” 

“Do I want to flirt with a handsome supermodel?” Marinette batted her eyelashes at him, before raising her eyebrow, her voice suddenly adopting a teasing, confident quality that somehow razed Adrien’s whole body, flustering him immensely. “Oh, I’m sure I could find some reasons to.”

Unable to resist, inexplicably drawn into the banter, Adrien responded. “And what reasons might they be?” 

“I need a new hobby.” Marinette replied with a cheeky grin. 

“A hobby?” Adrien couldn’t help but laugh, relieved that this was so easy. “You don’t want to pick up gardening instead?” 

“I could garden, but this bears more fruit.” 

“I didn’t know flirting could be so fruitful.” Adrien grinned, amused. 

“I’ve grown to enjoy it.” Was that a pun? Was Marinette making puns with him?

“Orange you glad I agreed to your date. The fruits of your labour realised.” Adrien punned, he couldn’t help it. It was a double fruit pun. Hysterical. 

Marinette blinked at him, then snorted, suddenly laughing raucously at a pun that wasn’t even funny. Wiping the corner of her eye, she calmed down enough to explain. 

“You just reminded me of someone I know. I didn’t know you liked puns.” 

“I didn’t know you enjoyed them so much.” Adrien replied, smiling genuinely. 

“I normally don’t. Maybe you’re just special.” She grinned. 

“Maybe.” Adrien replied, and he couldn’t shake the small happy smile he wore for the rest of the day, no matter what. 


	5. Ladyblog fun fact of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladyblog fun fact of the Day! - Ladybug has existed before, in several different times. We have proof she was active in ancient Egypt, and possibly in other moments throughout history!

Nino wasn’t exactly wholly observant all the time. 

Like, he didn’t pay attention in class sometimes. As much as he wanted to be a supportive partner, he did tend to zone out when Alya talked about the metrics and coding of her blog. He generally had to be told three times at least when his mum told him to do something, simply because usually he played his music too loud to hear her the first two times. He definitely didn’t listen to Chloe when she attempted to make him feel bad for breathing on Adrien or whatever her vendetta of the week was. 

He tried to turn a blind eye to any details gleaned about how his superhero crush knew him too. It was only fair. Secret identities were no joke, and Nino was pretty adamant that Chat Noir would tell him if and when he was ready. 

While he was willing to turn a blind eye to the clues left by Chat during the Green Thumb incident, Alya was not.. 

“He knows you Nino. Like in person knows you. He could go to our school even!” 

“Uhuh.” Nino sat with Alya in the library, resting his cheek on his hand, turning the pages of his history book while Alya conspiracised next to him. He had the appearance of someone who was focused on his schoolwork, but Alya’s words were hard to ignore. 

“Ladybug could go to our school too! Think about it!” Alya slammed her hand in the middle of Nino’s history book, slapping it for emphasis. “She had our history book! Our school is the only school with this book on the curriculum.” 

“I thought.” Nino slid his girlfriend’s hand off his textbook. “That Ladybug was supposed to be 5000 years old.” 

“We found out she was around 5000 years ago. That doesn’t mean she couldn’t be - I don’t know - a time traveller or something! Like Alix was with the akuma.” 

Nino rolled his eyes. “First she’s 5000 years old, next she’s a time traveller, and now she goes to our school. Which one is it Alya?” 

“Uhhh, d) ALL OF THE ABOVE maybe?” Alya raised her voice, her enthusiasm carrying. Raised voices however did not sit well with the librarian, who looked over at Alya and shushed her. Alya winced and mouthed ‘sorry’ back at the librarian. 

Nino frowned, trying to look like he was paying attention to his history book again, but Alya’s words had hooked him and his mind began to wander. 

“Even if Ladybug does go to our school.” He began, conceding part of the theory. “What makes you think he does too?” 

“Because he _knows_ you.” Alya affirmed, leaning forward across the table. “He knows your hobbies. He knows your last name. He _trusts_ you.” 

“That doesn’t mean he knows me Alya. He was off his face on catnip back then. He would have been like that with anyone.” 

“You didn’t see how he was looking at you.” Alya said simply. 

“I saw plenty.” Nino said, recalling how chilling it was to see the boy’s strange cat eyes widen and narrow at him, like a beast stalking prey. While it was the sort of thing that maybe scared Nino slightly breathless, he also kind of liked it. Maybe it was the danger associated with the superpowered boy. Though the sensible side of Nino knew as a rule to keep your head down and stay away from danger. It’s a pity that Chat Noir seemed to be the exception to the very sensible rule.  

“Yet you’re still so blind.” Alya hummed, frustrated. “He could be right here. You could find him. You could reach out. He’s so close. You could go to him.” 

“I want him to come to me.” Nino said resolutely. “In his own time. When he’s ready.” 

“Yes, but when will that happen?” Alya urged, pushing. 

“When he’s ready.” Nino crossed his arms and jutted his chin out stubbornly, suddenly immovable. “I’m not pushing this Alya.” 

“Fine.” Alya pouted. “I’m just trying to help you.” 

“Don’t. I’ve got this.” He looked down his glasses at her. “You focus on your own gameplan. And maybe this assignment, yeah?” He hated being the voice of reason, but someone had to be. 

“I know.” Alya huffed, and laid her head down on top of her own history book, resting for a moment, groaning at the prospect of actually doing her assessment. 

Nino watched Alya sulk for a bit, before returning to his own history book, trying vainly to retain the knowledge he already felt slipping away. It was hard to concentrate. Alya brought up his number one topic of distraction. Thinking about Chat Noir, and he was trying very hard not to. It generally lead to his thoughts spiraling. 

There hadn’t been an akuma attack since The Candy Man, and he and Alya hadn’t got a single message from the costumed superhero. Part of him didn’t expect to get a reply. Chat Noir was a superhero, he couldn’t exactly go get ice cream with a civilian just because they asked nicely. Still, Nino had hoped for a reply. He was so sure that Chat Noir was into him, just from the way he acted around Nino. Nino was observant about these things. He could tell. He had a solid radar for when people were crushing on all of this Lahiffe. 

He tapped his pen against his textbook for a while, tapping out a solid beat, trying not to think. 

Nino looked up when he heard a startled laugh from across the room. 

See, now here was an example of Nino’s excellent romantic radar. 

Adrien and Marinette were standing together, in the stacks of the library, and Marinette was flirting with him. Nino knew that this would happen. Marinette had been crushing hardcore on his best friend for two years, and she finally made a move. It was gratifying to see, considering Nino had called it, courtesy of the Lahiffe radar. It had been driving him and Alya crazy at how clueless Adrien was for these past two years. 

His best friend Adrien had finally, FINALLY,  got with the program and began to flirt back, it seemed. Or at least pay attention to Marinette’s flirtations. 

Alya told him about her best friend’s bold initiative on that lunch date, and Nino, conducting the action as a compulsory best friend imperative, ribbed the blonde for days after about choking on a croissant when a girl asks him out. Only Adrien would. It was hilarious. 

After the novelty of teasing Adrien for the croissant debacle wore off, Nino decided to lend his bro a proverbial hand, courtesy of the Lahiffe radar and assorted skills that came with it.  

Nino had given Adrien tips on how to flirt back. How to put the moves on someone you like. 

But his best friend had once again turned a particularly bold shade of red, and fled to the nurses office, feeling unwell. 

Adrien had been getting sick more and more lately, turning red and running away to the nurses office at lunch, after school, when they were working on group projects together, when they were hanging out. Nino was beginning to worry for his friend’s health. 

Adrien hadn’t exactly been as talkative to Nino lately either, not as much as he usually was. He seemed to be swamped with extracurricular activities that he hadn’t had before. 

Usually Nino and Adrien got time to hang out together. Between when school ended and fencing practise began, before homeroom, all through lunch, sometimes on the weekends when Adrien snuck away from his bodyguard. 

Now it seemed like Adrien had no time to spare at all, suddenly running off to extra physics lessons, ballet lessons, last minute photoshoots, german lessons and italian lessons, which were apparently going poorly, as whenever Nino asked him to say something cool in italian Adrien just stuttered a lot. They went from having at least an hour of solid hangout time every day together, to having barely any time together at all. 

Nino was missing his best friend a fair bit. 

But he figured, when he saw Adrien holed up with Marinette, that this was a new relationship he was stepping into and it made sense that he would want to spend more time getting to know the girl. Sure she sat behind him in class for two years, and with him at lunch for just as long, but relationships were a different thing. They were learning how to be together. 

Adrien, as smart as he was, seemed to need a lot of time to learn. 

Nino watched them now from across the library. 

Adrien was standing in one of the aisles, library shelves behind him. He was holding his textbooks to his chest, watching avidly as Marinette whispered a story to him, her arms gesturing wildly in the telling. 

Occasionally she would startle a laugh out of him, and he would look guiltily over his shoulder to the librarian, who seemed displeased by the noise levels in her library today. Marinette would then put her arm on his shoulder, assuring him that it was okay, and continue her tale, getting progressively more touchy feely with him. 

Adrien was someone who either loved being touched, or hated it, depending on who was doing the touching. 

He was very tolerant of it, always accepting Chloe’s dramatic hugs with grace. Maybe not so much the cheek kisses, and more possessive overtures she made, but he tolerated the affection nonetheless. He treated unwanted attention the same way he would treat being poked and prodded and made over by the stylists and photographers at work. He would tolerate it. He would stand very still and let it happen, with a blank facial expression and stiff shoulders. 

Nino recognised straight away when Adrien didn’t want to be touched, and so it was good to see that he didn’t act that way around Marinette. 

When Adrien did trust someone enough to let them touch him, he sort of melted into the affection. 

His whole body would reorient around the person who was touching him, orbiting the person completely for the duration of the shared affection. When his father put his hand on his shoulder, Adrien leaned into it, lit up, turned his face to his father smiling proudly like the sun. 

When Nino put his arm around Adrien’s shoulder, Adrien leaned into him too, almost instinctually cuddling up under Nino’s arm, smiling and brightening up, face turned to Nino always when he was being touched. It was the same with fistbumps, high fives, bro hugs, even leaning up against the wall, side by side, shoulders touching. Adrien would snuggle in before even realising he was doing it.

Adrien just seemed to exude warmth towards whoever he was touching. His face lit up, his green eyes burned brighter, and that small smile never left his lips. 

Nino didn’t mind it. Knowing what Adrien’s home life was like, Nino wasn’t surprised his friend became so needy unknowingly when touched. Humans crave physical affection, it was a basic need, cruel to be denied. Nino always had an extra hug to give his friend, when he wanted one. 

It was quite funny to see him be touched by Marinette, even in a friendly way. 

Her hand was on his shoulder and he was curving in towards her, leaning into the touch, moving forward, ever closer to Marinette, that small smile subconsciously there as he watched her tell the story. It was only when Marinette leaned in to his space too, when she made a flirtatious comment here or there, that Adrien would jump back slightly, as though shocked and surprised by how much he’d been drawn in by her. 

Marinette seemed charmed by it, by being the focal point of his attention. She only shyed back from the attention once or twice, on the whole reveling in how she managed to captivate him. 

Adrien seemed … happy. 

It was nice. 

Nino watched the two talk in the library stacks, Marinette’s arms gesturing wide, knocking books from the shelves as the story got better. Adrien was covering his mouth, laughing, but trying to be quiet about it. When Adrien really wanted to laugh, he kind of snorted, the laugh blurting out of him. 

He and Marinette bent down to pick up the books from the floor, and they kept laughing, looking at each other, unable to stop. 

Their hands touched over the book, and at first Adrien flinched away, hesitant to reach out. Marinette seemed to jump a little at first too, but then she placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it gently. 

Adrien seemed to melt a little there, always incredibly receptive to affection willingly given. 

Marinette squeezed his hand again with a sweet smile, before picking herself and the book off the ground and putting it back on the shelf, turning around and holding her hand up for Adrien, who was still kneeling on the ground, collecting the other books that fell when Marinette’s hand collided with the shelves. 

He took her hand and, for a moment, feeling bold, he pressed a gentlemanly kiss on her knuckles, which had Marinette blushing sweetly. 

They were almost too cute. 

They really worked well together. 

It was nice, Nino thought. His radar got it right. 

If only it was 100% accurate. 

Nino slipped his phone out of his pocket and looked at it, checking for the text message that wasn’t there. 

Alya almost made him believe that Chat Noir really wanted him, knew him, trusted him. Why didn’t he message then? 

Did Nino have to wait for an akuma to attack every time he wanted to talk to the hero? That was what Alya had settled for, but really it was no way to conduct a relationship. 

And Nino wanted a relationship. One encounter on a rooftop, and already Nino was wanting more. To know the boy, to spend time with him, to understand him, to help him. 

One encounter on a rooftop probably didn’t mean anything. Nino was kidding himself, really.

Alya was sure that he wasn’t, that there was a spark between the two of them. Nino wanted to try, but he was getting the feeling that perhaps he shouldn’t. 

If Chat Noir hadn’t texted back by now, he probably never would. 

At that depressing thought, Nino sighed, and turned back to his history textbook. Time to tackle that assignment. Three pages of cross referenced WWII casualty analysis. Another depressing topic. 

Like this day could get any better. 

* * *

 

Several periods after Nino’s study period in the library, once again the akuma sirens went off. 

This school couldn’t catch a break. 

Madame Bustier was conducting the students out in an orderly line, though usually when the akuma alarm went off, people were more likely to panic and scramble. 

Nino had already lost Marinette and Adrien in the crowd, and he was cursing the chaos internally, at least somewhat glad that the familiar bushy red head of hair was within his sights. 

Aaaaaand there she went. 

Nino could just see Alya’s fluffy head of hair bouncing away from the rest of the class, and off into the closest empty classroom. 

“ALYA!” Nino yelled out, jostled by the screaming crowd as he tried to push his way through, coming after his idiotic girlfriend. 

He had just managed to break through the crowd, opening the classroom door to find Alya looking sheepishly at him, shrugging, when the akuma alarm stuttered over the school’s speakers and went dead silent. Responsive screams were heard, but they quickly died down, confused muttering taking its place.

“Do you think it’s already over?” Alya paused, looking up at the speakers in confusion. Outside the scrambling crowd had slowed too, waiting for the all clear to go back to class. 

It never came. 

Instead the speaker system screeched, the sound ear-piercingly loud and grating, like the shriek of a record scratching, or a microphone dropping. The student’s started screaming again, startled by the piercing noise. 

An eerily calm voice floated through the speaker system, and the speakers had the voice echo throughout the school. 

_“There will be silence in my library.”_  

“Really?” Alya whispered to Nino, gesturing at the speaker box in the corner of the empty classroom. “How petty do you have to be?” 

“Akuma, Alya!” Nino hissed back at her, trying to keep his voice low. “By definition always petty! Remember when a goddamn child turned you into a puppet?” 

“People were calling me Baby Wifi for weeks on the message boards.” Alya pouted and crossed her arms. “Lady Wifi was so much cooler.” 

“Yeah, at least you didn’t have a giant bubble wand sticking out of your head!” Nino raised his arms over his head, feeling out the shape of the invisible bubble wand. 

“Hey, it could have been worse.” Alya shrugged. “Remember Pire Noel?” 

Nino couldn’t help it. Despite the gravity of the situation, he dabbed. 

Pire Noel was something else. 

Alya giggled at her boyfriend, but turned to look up when the speakers crackled again. 

_“If you don’t stay silent, you will be punished._ ” 

Outside the classroom door, Nino could hear the teachers organising the student’s in whispers, urging them to file out of the school quietly and carefully. Nino peered through the glass windows of the classroom, watching as all the students left, and then the corridors were empty and totally silent. 

Alya had her phone out, and was recording, pressed up to the window, looking out into the empty corridor. 

“Where is she?” Alya muttered, sounding perturbed. 

The silence stretched on. It was almost too quiet. Nino felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. 

“Babe. We should get out of here.” Nino whispered to Alya, nudging her with his elbow. 

“Not yet.” Alya whispered back. “We don’t know where she is. Maybe we can help?” 

“Where who is?” Nino questioned. “The akuma? Or Ladybug? Because I think she might have bigger concerns right now.” 

“Not Ladybug, the akuma.” Alya corrected, inching to the door of the classroom and sticking her phone out into the corridor to film, checking that the coast was clear. “We need to find what the akuma is hiding in. That way we can help Ladybug.” 

“Is this your new plan?” Nino whispered, frowning. “Playing sidekick?” 

“I’m just making everyone’s lives a lot easier.” Alya replied, still whispering. “Ladybug shows up and half the work is done. She’ll be thanking me, I know it.” 

“Girl, your idea is crazy dangerous. It’s not worth it.” 

“What if your boyfriend’s here?” Alya shot back. “Will it be worth it then?” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Nino groaned and dragged a hand over his face. “I’m pretty sure he at least knows how dangerous it is to encourage a civilian to step into the middle of some superpowered showdown. He knows it won’t work out.”  

“Is that why you’re giving up?” Alya looked shocked, and then furious. She pointed and poked Nino in the chest. “You listen to me, Nino Lahiffe. You may not wear a cape, or run around in spandex, but you better believe you’re a superhero. Because you are one.” 

“Alya, that’s not why -” 

“You think you shouldn’t be here? That you should leave the heroing to the heroes?” 

“I think _we_ should leave the heroing to the heroes. They’ve told us again and again, they don’t want us here. We’re just a distraction, a liability.” 

“He might really like you! Actually, I’m sure he might really like you.” 

“Alya, we can’t hang around at akuma attacks waiting for them to talk to us. We’re not… we’re not ladynoir groupies!” 

Alya pulled a hurt face. “But we’re not.” She said in a small voice. “We’re their friends.” 

“Yeah, well friends don’t put friends in danger, by refusing to get out of the way when shit hits the fan. You get me? We shouldn’t be here.” Nino was adamant, his words choppy and intense. Maybe his hurt feelings were speaking here a little. He really had no desire to hang around just to get his heart broken. 

“But we can help.” Alya stressed. “I can help.” 

“Alya, you can’t help Ladybug.” Nino said harshly. “She doesn’t need your help, she probably doesn’t want your help, and you are no help to her dead, when you go running off like some kinda idiot getting your butt kicked by an akuma all because you were trying to help! You can’t help them Alya!” 

By the end of Nino’s tirade his hands were shaking, and clenched into fists. His voice was raised by the end of it, words coming out harsher than he intended, hurt feelings skyrocketing. 

When he looked up at Alya, her eyes were watering. 

She was tearing up. 

“I was trying to help you.” She whispered. 

Nino’s face fell, and he reached his hand out to his girlfriend, instantly regretting his outburst. “Alya.” 

Alya looked down at his extended hand, then sneered, and backed away to the classroom door. Her hand on the door handle, she hissed her response at him. 

“You don’t know anything, you big dumb idiot. You’ll see.” 

And at that she opened the classroom door and raced down the corridor. 

Nino sprinted behind her, trying to catch up with her, but she was too fast, already gone by the time he turned the corner. 

“Alya. Alya wait!” Nino called out, not caring how his voice echoed shakily throughout the dead silent corridors. “Alya, I’m sorry.” 

She didn’t hear him. 

There was only silence. 


	6. Bibliotechno

Determination can only get you so far. 

For Alya, determination usually did the trick. Her mother always called her unusually determined, and that out of all her children, she saw the most of herself in Alya. Both Alya and her mother were headstrong, stubborn, and believed that dreams should be followed. It was what led her mother to her father. 

Alya often imagined how determination would lead her to her own happiness. Sometimes it took a little more work to get there than she hoped. 

Right now she was working hard to remain silent and inconspicuous as she crept up on the akuma in the darkened library. 

The school’s librarian, Mme La Fayette was transformed from her usual dowdy attire. Whoever Hawkmoth was, he didn’t do things by halves, and he certainly had a knack for refreshing his victim’s wardrobes. 

Mme La Fayette was now fashioned in a severe pink and black pantsuit set, with oversized cats eye glasses perched on her nose, her hair pulled up into a tight bun. She was calling herself Bibliotechno, and sat at the librarian’s desk, her right hand plunging into the computer on the tabletop. That seemed to be where she was controlling the school’s speaker systems from. A technology based akuma, like Lady Wifi had been. 

She had short circuited the lighting in the library, the room was barely visible, just the blue light from the school’s computer screens thrumming through the room. The effect was eerie. 

The school was dead silent, but every so often, Bibliotechno would twitch her hand in the computer screen, and the speaker system would shriek again in a particular section of the school. Alya could hear it, and the accompanying screams that followed the loud noise. 

Bibliotechno seemed to be able to pinpoint where students were hiding out in the school by listening, and Alya didn’t want to know what was happening wherever the screaming came from. 

Alya didn’t think Bibliotechno’s only power was to make the loudspeakers screech. Whatever was causing those screams on the other side of the school seemed to be a little more threatening than just a loud noise. 

Bibliotechno’s expression was intensely focused and cruel. She didn’t flinch when the screams started. She didn’t flinch at all. She just listened, occasionally turning her head. 

Alya knew it was reckless and impulsive of her to run off away from Nino. She regretted it the instant she got close to the library actually. Crouching in between the stalls in the darkness, hiding behind a book trolley, Alya was trying to breathe quietly, not wanting to draw Bibliotechno’s jarring attention to her. 

She had her phone turned on silent, and was recording the akuma, when her phone buzzed quietly. 

She was being texted. A message. 

The buzzing sound of her phone vibrating was so faint, it was barely loud at all, but still Bibliotechno turned her head sharply, and her eyes were glaring at the stacks that Alya was hiding behind. 

“Is someone there?” 

Mme La Fayette’s eyes were black, green lines of code running through the sockets. At first Alya thought it was just code running through her glasses, but no, those were Mme La Fayette’s usual oversized glasses. 

Her eyes looked empty! Blank! She had no whites, no iris, no pupils, only a black void staring out across the library, green text running back and forth between her eyelids. 

Mme La Fayette tilted her head, listening intently.

Alya put a hand over her mouth, suddenly terrified. 

What on earth was she thinking??? Nino was right, running after akumas was beyond stupid! Just because every other akuma was all fairy floss and pigeons it didn’t mean they couldn’t be dangerous. 

This woman had no eyes!!!!! She had no eyes! 

If Hawkmoth could do this to a person, if Hawkmoth could take away their eyes. It made Alya feel lucky to have only been Lady Wifi. Things could have been so much worse. 

Her hands shaking, she looked down to her phone, at the message that had caught the akuma’s attention. 

It was from Nino. 

_Babe, where are you. Please tell me you’re not in the library, because that place looks creepy as fuck right now. Please tell me you went back outside to safety. Please be safe girl. I love you._

Alya read the message, her hand still over her mouth, and muffled a shaky inhale. She looked up at Bibliotechno, but the akuma had already turned her head in a different direction, picking up more noise. 

Oh god, she hoped it wasn’t Nino. 

With shaking hands she texted back, hurrying the message, making typos. 

_Im in the library, DONT COME AFTER ME. akumas here. find lb and cn. and stay quiet. ths bitch can hear u._

Alya hit send, and watched the akuma, still listening to something in the distance. She prayed the akuma wasn’t listening to Nino, that Nino had got out safely. 

“If you’re still in here.” The akuma called out, nearly scaring Alya out of her skin. “Know that I can hear you breathing. I may not be able to see where you are, but I can find you.”  

Alya pressed her hand over her mouth more firmly and held her breath. 

The akuma squinted, and turned her head again, looking at the library stacks to the left of Alya, just missing her. 

Suddenly there was a loud noise, that startled both Alya and the akuma. It sounded like metal clanging on the corridor walls, and a voice sang out. 

 _“Alouette, gentille alouette.  
Alouette, je te plumerai.”_ 

Chat Noir’s voice was caterwauling through the corridor, and Alya held her hand to her chest, to slow her racing heartbeat. What was that cat doing, he was going to draw her attention. 

“I said SILENCE you yowling feral!” Bibliotechno screeched, and stood, withdrawing her hand from the computer screen. There was a plug attached to the palm of her hand, and it trailed out between Bibliotechno and the computer screen as she stormed out to the corridor to open the library doors, glaring at the source of the noise that drew her attention. 

But then again, that was what Chat Noir did. He was the loud diversion. And if Chat Noir was here drawing the akuma away, the Ladybug should be…

Alya felt a hand come down on her shoulder, and she couldn’t help the shriek that escaped her, causing Bibliotechno to pause at the door. 

Ladybug was crouched behind Alya, and pressed a finger to her lips, silently shooshing her. 

Alya practically sobbed with relief. Ladybug was here. Thank god. She was terrified. 

Flinging her arms around Ladybug, hugging her tightly, Alya finally exhaled properly, her shoulders shaking. 

Ladybug seemed startled by the hug, but then hugged her back just as tightly as Alya was hugging her, rubbing her hand soothingly down Alya’s back. 

In the corridor Chat Noir was still singing, but he sounded further away now, like he was trying to draw the akuma out of the library fully to give Alya a chance to get away. 

How did they know she was here? Did Nino find them and tell them?

“Alouette, gentille alouette.  
Alouette, je te plumerai.” 

“I said SILENCE mangy cat. You will face punishment!!!” 

“Come and get me old lady!” Chat yelled back, and you could hear him running down the corridor again, hitting his baton along the walls as he ran, still singing. “Je te plumerai la tete. Je te plumerai la tete. Et la tete. Et la tete. Alouett’ alouett’!” 

Bibliotechno set off after him, and the library doors slammed shut behind her, the cord attached to her hand trailing from her to the computer as she roamed the corridors. 

Alya laughed breathlessly, still clinging to Ladybug. “Of course he would choose that song.” 

“He’s such a child sometimes.” Ladybug agreed, her voice fond, as she gave Alya one last squeeze, before pulling away. “Let’s get you out of here and back to Nino. He was really worried about you.” 

“I know.” Alya replied, incredibly guilty. “I should never have run off like that.” 

Ladybug frowned at the morose expression on Alya’s face, and helped her stand, holding out her hand. “It’s dangerous to get in the middle of akuma attacks. Can you see that now?” 

“I thought I could help you though.” Alya stood up, taking Ladybug’s hand, and not letting go. “I had a plan.” 

“Leave the plans to me Alya. Stop putting yourself in danger.” 

“Will I ever see you again though?” Alya blurted out. “I never see you outside of akuma attacks, I want to see you and spend time with you Ladybug. I _really_ like you.” 

Ladybug looked stunned for a second, before floundering and stammering, her words running together. 

“You - uh that is to say, I think you’re a great - uh - you see me more than you think - ah - I mean less than - I mean - uh, well. You don’t mean that, really, do you?” 

Alya blinked at her, before speaking a bit louder than she really should have. “Of course I mean it! I wouldn’t just say it. I _like_ you, Ladybug.” 

“Sure, you like Ladybug. Under the mask you might not in that way though.” Ladybug chewed on her bottom lip, worrying it. 

“I’m pretty sure I know what I like.” Alya replied, stubborn. “You’re Ladybug, with or without the mask. I spent the whole two years trying to get to know you, of course I want to know who you really are. I’d like you whoever you are.” 

“If you did find out who I really was, you’d put it on your blog, I’d be exposed, my whole family would be in danger!” Ladybug aggrandized. 

“I wouldn’t do that to you.” Alya replied solemnly. “Maybe a year ago, back when I was young and stupid, but not now. I’d protect you.” 

“You’d protect _me_?” Ladybug said, disbelief evident in her tone. 

“I know you’re usually the one doing the protecting, but I’ve got your back too.” Alya grinned. “Remember with the paint can. I can totally protect you.” 

“I’m the superhero, you shouldn’t have to.” 

“I won’t go running into danger if we can hang out some other time.” Alya promised sweetly. 

“Alya.” Ladybug started, the warning already in her voice. All Alya was hearing was that Ladybug was not saying no just yet. 

“You don’t have to take the mask off if you don’t want to. I’ve been listening to Nino’s take on it. I won’t rush you to know you. You can tell me when you’re ready. Just please, don’t say no straight away. Give me a chance.” 

Alya’s eyes were big and pleading. She even jutted her lower lip out, pouting. It was the face her siblings always made when they wanted to get their way. She hoped it was working. 

From the expression on Ladybug’s face, maybe it was. 

“Fine. One date.” 

“Yes!!!!!” Alya squealed, jumping on the spot. 

“BUT!” Ladybug held up a finger. “You have to promise me you’ll stay away from akuma zones, _and_ it can’t go on your blog. No liveblogging the date.” 

“Scouts honor.” Alya held up two fingers, saluting Ladybug, a grin spread wide over her face. “You’re really going to go with me?” 

Ladybug sighed, looking reluctant, already semi-regretting her decision. “Yes. If it means you won’t go chasing akuma anymore… and, if it makes you happy, then yes.” 

Alya cheered. “I am very happy. Thank you Ladybug, you won’t regret it.” 

Ladybug smiled a little, watching Alya do a happy dance, before she looked to the library door to where Chat was off distracting the akuma. 

“I’ve got to go now. You get out of here. Nino is waiting for you outside.” 

“But.” Alya remembered something. “How will I contact you, to arrange the date.” 

“Leave that to me.” Ladybug said with a wink. “I kept the paper you slipped on Chat. I couldn’t trust him not to message you two. He asked me to remove the temptation, so I’ve still got the note sitting in my room. I’ll let you know when I can meet you okay? Now get out of here.” 

“Thank you Ladybug. I’ll see you later!” Alya leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to Ladybug’s cheek, before whispering in her ear. “The akuma is in her glasses. Go get her!”

Alya then ran out of the side door to the library, waving behind her to Ladybug as she departed. 

Ladybug waved back too! She waved back! 

Alya was beside herself with enthusiasm, squealing to herself as she ran. It worked! She had a date with Ladybug! She couldn’t wait to tell Nino! 

The speaker systems screeched loudly, and Alya stopped squealing. 

Right. Akuma attack. 

More quietly, Alya made haste to get out of the school and back to her waiting worried boyfriend. 


End file.
